Diabolik Lovers
by Marripossa
Summary: Ema didn't know what to expect when she moved into a new house. She didn't expect to find out she was a sacrificial bride. She really didn't expect to be living in a house with 13 male vampires. Each who wanted nothing more but to use her as a blood bag. Using the Diabolik Lovers anime plot but with Brothers Conflict chara's.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know this is exactly like the anime Diabolik Lovers. I thought, "Hey why aren't there any vampire Brothers Conflicts?"**

 **So I made this thank you very much. I do not own Diabolik Lovers plot or the Brother Conflict. I only own my little plot twist tidbits.**

 **Also lastly, comment if you can figure out what BC charas are represented as the DL charas. And comment who should end up with Ema. Juli is not in this right now I might add him later but probably not.**

* * *

I walked down the unfamiliar streets often stopping to take a look at my map. I was lost and my map didn't help what-so-ever. For all I knew I could have passed right by it without even knowing. I sighed gazing at the sky.

My father was never in the picture when it came to me. He was always out. It was his job anyways, a photographer. He went to various places and did various things that didn't include me. I had learned to be self-sufficient over the years though. He usually left to do stuff at night and stayed home during the day.

This time he didn't bother to come home to tell me. I received a letter in the mail a week ago from him with some papers. He said I was going to participate in some one-way foreign exchange program. I would be staying with the Asahina family for some reason. He didn't give me much else to go on.

I barely noticed clouds filling the sky as I dragged my luggage. I winced as a woman ran past me knocking me into the brick wall next to me. She turned and gave a quick smirk, not even bothering to stop.

Frowning I began down the street again. After a few more minutes I arrived at a large mansion like complex. It had around over 5 floors to it. As I started down the walkways I noticed a few drips and as I looked up, a complete downpour of rain came down. I quickly ran up to the doorbell ringing it a few times.

"Hello is anyone home? Maybe they didn't know I was coming today..." I said more or less to myself.

I quietly entered the house and took a look around. An elevator, stairs, a couple couches, and some shelves for mail. Taking another look around I noticed something, or someone laying on a couch in a little side room. He didn't hear me? He had pale-ish hair and seemed maybe a year younger than me. Risking a few steps over to him I went to shake him away only to pull back.

He felt ice cold. I checked his pulse as my eyes widened. "He's not breathing. He needs a doctor!" I shuffled through my stuff to find my phone but as I took it out, the boy swiped it from me.

He slowly sat up glaring at me. "Baka. This isnt your house so be quiet."

"Y-you're alive." I stuttered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked with a huff. He pulled me onto the couch with him and leaned over me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked struggling.

He leaned closed to my neck. "You know that already. I'm about to take you."

"Fuuto take your personal business to your room, not in the lobby." Another voice said. The boy I assumed was Fuuto loosened his grip. "Damn you Ukyo." He growled.

I took my chance I ran over to the man. He was blonde and wore glasses and much older than me. "Please help me."

He shifted his eyes to me. "And who might you be?"

"Ema Hinata. My father sent me to live here." I told him.

He turned back to Fuuto. "I wasn't aware of anything like this. What is this about Fuuto?"

"Tsk. I don't know anything. You didn't tell me that Pancake." He growled.

"Because you attacked me!" I retorted before realizing something. "Did you just call me Pancake?"

"Obviously I'm talking about you flat chest." I glared slightly at him until Ukyo spoke up again.

"Lets take this matter to another room. Come with me." He walked towards the elevator with the two of us following. Throughout the ride I felt both their eyes on me, so I kept my gaze locked on the floor. He showed us to a room with a large box shaped couch and two coffee tables. He gestured for us to sit. Another man with long hair and extremely white skin lay on the very end. A bunch of other men sat around as well.

"Now back to the matter at hand..." He was cut off when a voice from the landing above spoke.

"Eh? So there really was a cute human girl here?" I saw a man in a monk like outfit gazeing down at us.

Before I knew it he was right next to me, behind the couch. He leaned over and licked my cheek making me flinch away. "Delicious hmm?" I felt another lick on my other cheek and move away to see a boy with white hair and a school uniform. "Very sweet."

Ukyo glared at the two. "Would you two behave yourself around with company."

"But how could we resist such a scent?" The monk like man said.

"Now does anyone know anything about this young lady who came to live with us?" He asked.

"I just know Yours Truly saw her first so she belongs to Yours Truly." Fuuto spoke up confidently.

"I'm sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly." A voice called out but I didn't see anyone.

Fuuto stood up balling his fist. "I know that you Subaru. Come on out!"

"Right here." We all turned to see a boy with a basketball jersey standing the wall. "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep." He slammed his fist against the wall making a large dent.

After a moment I stood up. "I should probably be going..."

"Its rude to leave when we are trying to figure out the situation." Ukyo scolded coldly.

"Hinata-san?" I quickly turned to the friendly face of a fellow classmate of mine. "Asahina-kun?"

He eyed his brothers for a moment then turned back to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well remember when I said I was supposed to be moving?" Yusuke's face paled considerably as he stood stiff.

A man with Auburn colored long hair smirked. "You two have met?" I glanced at his eyes and immediately recognized him. He was the one that pushed me earlier. Except he was a she earlier...

"She's a friend." He stated.

"So she's the girl he spoke about?" The laying figure on the couch murmered.

"You know something about this girl Louis?" A man in a lab coat asked.

"Maybe..." Louis answered not opening his eyes.

"Don't maybe me. Answer." Subaru growled.

He opened his eyes lazily but didn't get up. " _He_ called. Said the new sacrificial Bride would be arriving."

A black haired boy with glasses said. "Oh is that all? More like a sacrifice than a bride."

"Oh and he also said not to kill her." Louis suddenly added.

The monk leaned back against the couch. "We're going to have a _very_ long relationship then aren't we?"

Ukyo turned to me from where he was standing. "The I suppose there is no mistake. We should introduce ourselves. Masaomi is the eldest. I'm Ukyo, the second son. The its Kaname and Hikaru."

He gestured to the monk and the auburn. "Come see my room later." Kaname said with a wink. The auburn also winked.

"Then triplets Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume. Louis, Iori, Subaru. You already know Yusuke and you met Fuuto. Last is Wataru." Ukyo finished up.

I hesitantly took a step back. "There has to be a mistake...My father didn't tell me anything about brides or anything..." I mumbled quietly. "I have to call my father."

I turned at a familiar beep to see Fuuto holding my phone out. I walked over to him and he moved from my reach. "Give me my phone!" Before I could reach for it again Subaru pushed me against the floor snatching the phone and breaking it in one hand.

"You wont be needing a phone here anyways." Kaname purred.

"Suba-nii! Yusuke yelled at him. He turned his gaze to me as I stood up and looked with panic and...hunger? "Hinata-san your leg..."

I looked down to see a bloody cut on my leg. I glanced back at the others to see their eyes glowing and fixated on me.

Yusuke jumped in front of me holding his arms out. "Leave her alone guys! She's done nothing but be confused about this."

Tsubaki stood up glaring at his brother. "Yusuke move out of the way. Now. I want my meal."

"Ema. When I say, I want you to run." Yusuke told me still staring down his brothers. "Don't turn around. Forget your luggage. I'll give it to you later. Just try to find your way outside and run to Mahoko's house. Understand?"

"Yusuke. Don't be foolish. Stop being a traitor and move." Iori glared.

"Go left Ema and take the stairs. Try to figure it out from there...Now! Run!" He yelled at me. I turned and ran past the kitchen and up the stairs. I glanced back as Yusuke was trying to hold back a raging Tsubaki.

Turning down a hall I ran past Iori who watched me as I passed. "I'll break you." He said creepily.

I turned a corner and found the elevators. I hurriedly pressed the buttons waiting for it to open. When it did Natsume and Subaru stood there. "Going up?" He asked.

I ran towards the stairs only managing to go down one floor when it got blocked by Ukyo and Masaomi. I chose to go into this floor with no other choice. When I tried to go back downstairs at another stair well Ukyo blocked my way and Hikaru stopped me from going back the way I came. I had no choice really but to go upstairs.

I felt as if they were purposely trying to lead me up to the very top floor. They were stopping me from leaving. I stopped at a door with chains laying on the floor in front of it. I walked in gazing around. A dresser with various jewelry stood by the window. A small bed was in the far corner. A ceiling tall bookshelf was across from it.

Moving further into the room, I noticed a woman with long purple hair on the balcony. As she turned to face me, my heart pulsed. I held my arms over it moving back until I hit the bookshelf. When the pain subsided I looked up to see her gone.

Books fell down around me nearly hitting me. My eyes traveled down to one that came open. A picture of a little girl in a man's arms fell out of the open page.

Picking both up I read the diary entry.

 _"Ema brings me happiness. It doesn't even bother me anymore that she isn't truly my daughter. I am only grateful for this gift that I everyday live."_

"What is this? What's is fathers diary doing here of all places?" I mumbled.

"How did she get in here?" I dropped the book seeing all 13 boys except Yusuke in the room with me.

"We will have to fit this room with new locks." Masaomi mentioned.

Hikaru smiled. "You are my prey so stay still."

"I-I am no one's prey." I managed to stutter.

Natsume banged his fist against the wall making books fall again. "Understand you are ours whether you like it or not."

"The one fact you must fully comprehend is the fact you will never leave." Ukyo added.

"Oh just get to the point and say if she tries to escape she's dead." Natsume grunted.

Tsubaki grabbed my face so I could look at him. "That's the look. The pure fear on ones face right before they're taken. That's the look that gets my veins going." He pinned me against the bookshelf licking my neck. "I want a taste too." Wataru, the ten year old pouted.

"I'll think I'll partake as well." Kaname moved over to the other side of my neck. Despite my cries of protest they didn't stop and no one bothered to help. They finally let go at a loud crashing noise.

Louis stood over a crashed painting on the floor. "Oops. Dropped it."

Tsubaki pinned me again. His eyes glowed again and fangs grew out of two of his teeth. My eyes widened as I struggled. "Y-you're..."

Hikaru began clapping his hands from his spot on the bed. "Oh wow. She finally figured it out. She really does have some brains. Go on. Say it. Make it even more livid."

"V-vampires..."


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke later I found myself in a large pink bed. The sky outside had already started to turn black. My luggage was in a corner close to a fancy wooden desk. Sitting myself up further I noticed I was wearing a lacy nightgown to my knees.

"W-what? How did I get in these?" Scenes that had happened earlier suddenly came back to me. Father sent me to live here. I was in a house with 13 vampires.

"How did this happen? I have to contact father..." The diary and photo in that room reminded me further of what was happening. "Am I truly not his daughter? Father please come back soon." I squinted my eyes shut.

"Well its no use crying now." I looked back up to see Iori. "You know you look very sexy in a gown. And you have such a delicious arouma. Are you trying to come on to me?" He started to crawl across the bed towards me.

Fuuto promptly shoved him off. "Hands off. She belongs to Yours Truly."

"Fuuto, so rough."

"Shuddup she's mine!"

"Everyone." We turned to see Ukyo standing by the door. "Hurry up or you are going to be late. You also will need to get changed. Your outfit is on the bed there."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You are going to Night school?" He said as if talking to a dumb child.

I glanced back out the window. "School? But its so late."

"Must everything be spelled out to you. You mortals are mostly active in the day while we of the night are active at night. You are living here now so you must prioritize to our schedule. Not the other way around."

"But-"

He started to walk out. "If you don't like it you are free to leave at any time."

"But you said if I try to escape I'd die." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked stopping.

I looked away. "Nothing. But-" As I looked up again the three were gone.

I hopped I could use this chance to go back to that room I found earlier so I got out of bed and opened my door to see I could find it.

Unfortunately Kaname was standing outside my door. "Hey. You aren't changed yet? Or maybe you need some help with that?"

"N-no thank you!" I slammed my door shut and leaned against it sighing. I guess I would have to try later.

* * *

I wasn't surprised the family was rich enough to own a limo like car to drive us. Only Fuuto, Yusuke, Iori, Subaru, Wataru, Tsubaki, and Azusa went to Night school. Even though Azusa and Tsubaki were well old enough not to go to school, they went to some higher leveled classed and merely went to occupy themselves.

 _They are brothers aren't they?_ I found myself thinking. _But each is so different. And though you'd think they're close, none of them are speaking to each other._

And it was true. Each boy was doing something to occupy themselves or just staring out the window.

"Hey. Your spacing out Pancake. Your supposed to be paying attention to me Pancake." Fuuto told me moving closer to me.

"You keep calling me that. Pancake, pancake. But I have a name! It's Hinata Ema!" I said annoyed trying to scoot away from him. But I was sitting next to the window.

"I wouldn't care about your opinion in a hundred years Pa-an-cake." He teased as he leaned in closer.

"Fuuto. How many times must you be told to take your personal business to your room." Azusa said snapping his book closed. "And this is for you." He tossed me a juice box of cranberry juice.

"Uh thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. It is merely to please us. Cranberry juice is good for weak blood. You are to drink it every day so your blood will taste best for us." He said going back to his book.

I eyed the box as I placed it in my lap. My hands shook around it.

"Teddy. Loook her teeth are chattering. That's what a human do when they feel fear. Get a good look because it's funny." Wataru aimed his Teddy bear towards me so they could both stare. The rest of the car ride was silent and uncomfortable for me.

* * *

"Takoyaki?" I asked.

I was supposed to have each of my classes today with Tsubaki and Azusa. But when we got to our Home Economics room the board said that instead there would be a class assembly to attend. So Tsubaki ended up dragging me to the Cooking Class Kitchen instead of first period.

"Mmm-hmm. I want you to make me the best Takoyaki in the world." He declared tossing ingredients on the table.

"But first period..."

"I don't care about first period so get cooking." I sighed following his orders. I tried to follow my best to the instructions on the paper I was given but I had never made Takoyaki before let alone heard of it. I placed the tray of round balls onto the table in front of him.

"I cant believe I missed my first class..." I mumbled.

"Don't sweat it. It didn't matter anyways." He tossed one into his mouth before waving at his mouth. "They just came out of the oven!"

He ignored me popping another one in. "Yum. Their delicious."

"Eh really? I have never even heard of Takoyaki before today."

"Have some." He insisted grabbing a few more. I hesitantly took a bite out of one and my eyes widened. "Their good." I mumbled.

"I know right!" I grabbed the dishes I used and rushed to the sink. "I cant afford to miss another class. Tsubaki come help. I only made them because you said you wanted me make them. Tsuba-"

I turned around to see him directly behind me. I dropped the bowl back into the sink running over to the window.

"Why are you running? I have been denying you since yesterday now. Now let me suck you." He walked over to me grabbing me by my shoulders.

I pushed him off trying to run away. "Let go."

"Like hell." He gripped my chin. "I will be your first everything. Every experience. Including your first bite."

He bared his fangs and bit down into my neck. I winced at the sharp pain. It was worse than any shot I have ever taken. The pain intensified the more he sucked the blood out of me.

"Please. Stop. Don't!" I managed to gather my strength and shove him away from me. As his fangs ripped themselves out my neck I felt like I had been shot.

"Stupid girl. You know when you force them out of you, it will only hurt more." He forced me down onto the sill and bit back into my neck before I could move. Slowly but gradually I felt the blood leave my body. I began to lose consciousness and my vision started to black over.

"Tsubaki. I knew you would try something like this at school." I heard some say. Tsubaki moved away from my neck and turned to them.

"Damn you Azusa. I was just about to get to the good part." He cursed.

"Be responsible for once and take her home would you Tusbaki. And no funny business this time." Darkness invaded my vision and I lost the ability to stay awake.

I regained consciousness I found myself on a couch in a large pool room.

"Oh. You're finally awake?" Tsubaki noted turning to me from the couch arm.

I sat up and started moving away from him. "Stay away! Why did you that?"

"You still don't get it?" He walked over to me. "You are at the mercy of me and of my brothers. You have no choice but to do as we say and to be fed upon when we want. You have no rights here."

He picked me up bridal style and walked over to the large indoor pool. "And don't tell me what to do. You are mine." He swung me back and tossed me into the middle of the pool.

The force caused me to start to sink. I managed to swim back up to the top and struggle to keep my head over the water. "Tsubaki. Please help me. I cant swim."

I started to sink again waving my hands as much as I could. "Help me!"

My vision clouded over and suddenly I wasn't in a pool.

* * *

 _I saw a small hand reaching out towards the sky. It reached out of a small lake surrounded by trees. A castle like house was in the distance. A woman with long purple hair and a black dress stood watching a few feet away from the lake._

 _A young Tsubaki reached out to her as he struggled to keep his self above water. He waited for her to show some emotion or anything to show she would come to save him. But she stayed emotionless and ignored him. He gave up hope for her and started to sink._

* * *

Tsubaki dove down into the water after me before I reached the bottom. He stared at me sympathetically before pressing his lips to mine pumping air into me. After a moment he moved his lips down to my neck and bit.

I winced at the pain again losing all air I had just gotten. He eventually swam us both up back to the top of the water to breath again. I gasped coughing up water.

"Your blood is flowing through my veins. It's so invigorating." He said staring wide eyed.

"Please. Make it stop." I coughed.

"You still don't get it do you. Well I think that's enough for the day." He swam us back and dropped a towel over my head. Tsubaki walked out leaving me alone.

When I dried off and changed I walked through the house trying to find that room again. None of the other brothers had gotten home yet and Tsubaki was in his room.

I took the stairs up the 5th floor and quickly found the room. As soon as I saw it I ran and picked up the book. As I flipped through it my eyes widened.

"No. It cant be." Every page was completely blank. Every word that was in it was gone.

This and then that vision. How did I see Tsubaki as a kid? He didn't give it to me. And who was that woman?

* * *

 **Likey? Hatey? Comment me if you do. Yes in this some charas shall be used more than others like Ukyo, Fuuto, Tsubaki, but that's only because they relate to the Diabolik Lovers Charas the most. You know? Well comment if you have any future ideas. Each chapter shall be posted probably daily.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed in my room for the most part the next day. I had so much to think about in so much time. Dinner that evening was elaborate and uncomfortable. At least for me. We each got five different plates of food. But I wasn't at all hungry. I was to tense and nervous to really do anything but sit there. I glanced around the table once more. Like the car ride yesterday everyone was absolutely silent. Across from me, Louis had his head down and eyes closed. One seat at the end of the table had plates of food, but nobody sat there.

"Eh? Are you not hungry Bitch-chan? Because I could feed you if you want. We wouldn't want you to become anemic or something." Kaname said suddenly appearing next to me.

"Kaname it is rude to get to your feet during a meal." Ukyo scolded from his spot down the table. He shrugged walking back to his seat.

"Yes sir." He turned back to me one last time. "We'll continue this some other time Bitch-chan."

Louis stood up not looking up. "Mr. Louis?" I asked quietly.

"What a pain." He stated simply walking out the room.

"That deadbeat." Masaomi muttered. "He wont even bother to attend our monthly dinner party."

"Teddy. What would you like to eat next?" I heard Wataru ask his bear. I noticed in my short time here he carried it everywhere he went. And often talked to it. "Banana Snowballs it is." He took his fork and tried to stab down on the hard banana cook. After a moment he managed to cut through it. With a twisted laugh he continued to cut down on each until he was stabbing each to pieces

"That will be all." Masaomi stated. Everyone stood up and walked out leaving only me and Ukyo left. I let out a breath standing up.

"Just one moment." Ukyo said stopping me. "Your table manners are deplorable. One of these days I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly. Understood?"

I stood up straighter and in fear, nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

I sat in on my bed flipping through the diary again. It was still blank. The photograph in my hands was my only clue of anything that was happening to me. I gave another sigh placing them back in the drawer by my bed.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see Fuuto sitting backwards on my desk chair.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?"

"I can go wherever I want to. Now let me suck your blood." He said.

"I-I was about to go have a bath." I told him getting up off my bed. I started to walk away from him but he grabbed me by my wrist turning me around.

He bent down towards my neck sniffing me. "F-Fuuto-kun. I've been feeling faint recently." It was an excuse on my part but at least it was partly true.

"Be quiet." He leaned towards my chest and bit down, but not with his fangs. He held it there for a minute and sucked. I grunted in pain as he bit harder. "Don't make it sound as if you enjoy it. That pain you feel is my stamp mark." He moved away to show a red hickey mark when he bit.

He leaned towards my other side. "No..."

"Don't move. I'm gonna stamp you down here too." He bit once more closer to my neck making me wince. "Feel the pain. More, more."

After another minute he pulled away. "I'll save the rest for after your bath. I wouldn't want to suck you now and deal with you fainting later." He leaned closer to my ear. "And make it quick. If you make me wait you know what will happen." And just like that he vanished.

It was a good thing each room had its own personal bathroom attached to it. I leaned into the mirror observing the hickeys on my neck. I only hoped they wouldn't last long.

I spun around when I heard the tub water splash. I made my way over to Iori who was laying in it.

"Mr. Iori! W-what..."

"Keep it down. Not so loud." He murmered keeping his earbuds in. "I'm having a bath. That's all."

"But your still fully clothed." I noted looking at his tee shirt and jeans.

"Then undress me." He simply answered. "That's why your in here isn't it? To see me naked."

"Y-you're wrong! Don't even suggest such a thing." I stammered shaking my head. "I came in here to have a bath."

He finally opened his eyes shifting them towards me. "Then join me."

"Why would I want to do that!"

Iori smirked. "Your blushing you know." And I knew I was. A habit of mine when embarrassed or nervous.

He closed his eyes again. "I feel so tired."

I studied him for a minute. "Your all brothers. So I wonder why you are all so different." I though aloud.

"We all have different fathers." He answered simply.

"What?"

"Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume are triplets. Ukyo, Masaomi, and Hikaru have a different father. Same difference goes to Yusuke, Fuuto, and Wataru. Lastly Kaname, me, and Subaru. We act different I suppose, because we were each treated different."

"I didn't know. Oh and what of Louis-Kun?"

He sunk further into the water. "He's also from a different parent." He said before sinking completely into the water.

I reached out for his arm before it went under. "Iori!" His eyes widened at my touch and before I even knew it, I was elsewhere.

* * *

 _I saw a girl_ _holding her hand out to someone_ _in a field. Then all I saw was fire. A young Iori watched from a field as faraway, a small house burned to the ground. The fire engulfed the area around it. A car was parked next to the house, but nobody came out of the it. Another car was in the wall of the house, where there was the most fire._

 _"Fuyuka..." He said quietly. He watched emotionlessly as the sky filled with smoke. Finally the entire building exploded._

* * *

"Iori you're hurting me." He finally looked up to see he was holding my hand harshly. My eyes were squeezed shut trying to knock out the pain.

Instead of simply letting go, he pulled me into the tub with him. "Let me drink your blood. What? Are you frightened?"

I couldn't answer. He gripped the back of my neck pulling me closer. "It's very pale. I bet if I bit right through it would spurt red like a geyser." His gaze traveled down to my hickeys. "Did Fuuto do that? He is such a possessive freak."

"I thought you- I thought you were different. Why?" I asked.

"Oh I am a Vampire. I will show you a whole new world." With that he leaned in and bit my neck.

"Your blood is hot." He said while biting. I could get burned. You're getting excited. What a bad girl you are. Your temperature is rising now that fangs are at your throat."

He pulled away to look at me. "I know why you came to live with us now. Your blood is of the finest quality. Think twice before you reach out to me again. Never again."

Even after he left, I ended up using the showers instead. I walked back into my room and leaned against my door. I was confused about that odd vision I had. I had something like it with Tsubaki yesterday. But that was of their childhood. Why would I be seeing it?

"Pancake. Your late." Fuuto said. I had forgotten he was going to be waiting for me. "I'm thirsty. Let me suck your blood."

"Fuuto-Kun. This really isn't a good time."

He got off the bed grabbing me. "You have no right to refuse me. Just submit to my feeding." He went around behind me and noticed the two puncture marks.

"What is this?" He poked one of them making me wince. "Subaru? No. It must be Iori. The fangs are still smaller. That little... Come on!"

I dropped my clothes onto the floor as he dragged me into the hall. Eventually he led us to a game room. A pool table was in the center of the floor. We found Iori laying on a couch further in the room.

"Iori! Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Hey can you hear me?" He yelled.

"Keep it down." He said not opening his eyes.

"Shit. I challenge you to a game of darts!"

"To much trouble." He responded. Fuuto looked as if he was going to attack him.

Someone started clapping behind us. "Sounds good. And the prize is for the winner of the game is...A little Bitch-chan!" Hikaru cheered. He gazed at me. "Awesome."

"Enough of this noise. What is all the commotion." Azusa asked appearing a few feet away.

"I couldn't care less about her." Iori insisted. "So be quiet and let me sleep."

"I thought you might say something of the sort. He shrinks back at any challenge. If you look up the word 'Spineless' in any dictionary, you will find a photo of him beside it. He cant do anything by himself. Good for nothing deadbeat." I resisted the urge to laugh at Azusa's insult. He smiled my way as he noticed my smirking.

He finally sat up. I could only guess Azusa had hit a nerve. "Fuuto. I'll play your game."

The game went on normally. I never played darts so I was confused throughout the entire thing. But apparently they were tied.

"If Iori nails this shot, you'll belong to him Little Bitch." Hikaru said down to me.

"What? But this is crazy. I am no prize." I tried to make a move but he gripped my shoulder. "Now, now. Prizes need to stay still." I looked up at him as he enjoyed my pain.

Iori made his stance as he threw the dart at the board on the wall. "Whoo, not bad. Ton 80!" He said nothing as he walked passed us. "Here is your prize of one Little Bitch." Hikaru pushed me towards him making me stumble and ram into his back.

Iori slowly turned to me. "To me Mortals are just prey to be fed on. As you have already figured out, don't even dream...of messing with me." He pushed me head away and moved towards my neck.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is badly written. I was extremely tired when writing this and the Olympics start today so people in the house were bugging me so yeah.**

 **Anyone else get the Fuyuka reference? I replaced Edgar with her since it made sense.**

 **So if each has a different father instead of a different mother...You figure out the rest.**

 **Also I will be doing mostly the Diabolik Lover episode based chapters until like episode 6 then I will break off into Brothers Conflict a little then go back to DL. If you have any ideas then by all means comment.**

 **Thanks for the likes and I will make a poll on my profile soon so you can vote on who you want to end up with Ema. Thankies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun fact:**

 **In this Wataru portrays Kanato the most. But I just found out while making this chapter his voice actor in the anime also did the voice of Kanato in Diabolik Lovers and Finny in Black Butler. And Eren Jaguar in Attack on the titan. (Black Butler and Attack on the titan are both animes)**

 **So yeah I'm glad I picked him to portray Kanato.**

* * *

I hurried down the stairs of the house. I refused to take the elevator considering I might not know who was in it. Tonight was a Saturday so there was no night school. I glanced around the stairs and finally found a dial telephone.

I picked up the phone looking around to see if anyone was around. I glanced to my right and slammed the phone down in shock when I saw Wataru standing there.

"W-Wataru? What are you doing down here?" I asked.

He took a step towards me. "Don't you understand? I'm thirsty. So is Teddy." He glanced down at Teddy. "Say Teddy. What do you think of Ema for being so callous?"

"I...I'm sorry. I'll go up and find you something. I'm sorry Teddy." I bowed my head to Teddy trying to be polite.

"Would you please not address Teddy as if you know him? I am the only advisor he needs. Isn't that right Teddy?"

"O...oh. I didn't know. I'll be right back with your drink." I left my bag on the table not thinking I would be needing it.

I came back down to see him standing in the exact spot he was when I left. "Here. I brought you some tea-"

He slapped it out of my hand before I could finish. My hand burned as it spilled on them. "I prefer sweet things! I dislike things that are bitter like coffee! Why cant you see that?" He yelled at me.

"I didn't know. There's no reason to throw it on the floor."

"Don't talk back! You are worthless and have no right!" He snapped back.

I took a step back from the 10 year old. "I'm...sorry."

He squeezed his Teddy tighter. "You aren't sorry so why are you apologizing?"

I waited a moment then responded. "Then what do you want from me?"

"I want you to think of that by your self."

"I'll go get you something else." I offered trying to break the silence.

"No thank you. I'm not longer interested." He grabbed my hand pulling it towards him. "Did the tea splash on your fingers? Was it terribly hot? You poor thing." I pulled my hand away when he started to lick the burn spots.

"Tell me. Do you hate me. Well do you? Do you want to learn more about me?" I looked down into his eyes. For a kid, he sure was monotonous when he wanted to be.

"It's not as if I hate you. I want to learn more about you but..." I trailed off.

"Then please make an effort to understand me." Wataru turned to walk away.

I suddenly noticed the bag I left was missing. "What? Wataru did you take my bag?"

"It's on the roof." He smiled.

"Why?"

"To punish you. Teddy that telephone has been broken for around 2 weeks now. I thought everyone knew that. Everyone with a brain at least." He said to his Teddy before walking away.

I sighed and headed back up the stairs to the roof. My bag was left my the edge of the roof near the door. Unlike normal roofs, this one had cobblestone flooring, multiple plants, and a small iron fence so no one would fall over. There were even a few benches here and there.

"I love you." I heard someone say. "And I will forever, and ever, and ever."

I moved towards the wall where Hikaru was gazing up at the full moon with a hand over his heart. "Whether you desire it or not. I will never forget you. Your look, look scent, your everything." He took a deep breath and sighed. His gaze then shifted over to where I was.

"Who's there?" I ducked behind the wall before he could see me hopefully.

A hand gripped my shoulders spinning me around. "Little Bitch it's bad to eavesdrop."

"I-I didn't mean to. I just came to get my bag." I stuttered.

"But you did hear a little of this and that. Didn't you?" I nodded hesitantly. "Now what shall we do about that?" He moved his hand up my shoulder and squeezed my throat.

I scratched at his hand trying to escape. "S-stop! I cant breath."

"Your going to have to be punished for that." He leaned in closer to me. I dropped my bag as he slammed me against the door. "Now where would you like it? We of the night become very thirsty on nights like these. We are driven mad to quench our thirst. I don't know if its because of the moonlight, but I'm getting excited."

He pushed my hair behind my neck and bent down to my height. He bared his fangs and bit down on my neck. He pulled away after a moment wide eyed. "Is it?"

I didn't wait to see what he meant or to grab my bag. I pushed him away as hard as I could and ran out the door. I ran out the house and out the door like I should have the first day I got here. I never noticed the two black bats following high above me.

I didn't know how long I was running but I kept at it until I found a phone booth. Without waiting, I ran inside it and dialed my Fathers number. If anyone was going to help me I figured the man who got me into this mess would be able to get me out.

He answered on the second ring. "Father! Listen you have to help me! I've been caught up in madness."

"Madness you say? I wouldn't call it that Little Bitch." I thought my heart stopped when Hikaru's voice came through the speaker. "B-but how?"

He laughed sickeningly. "I know all about you Little Bitch. I know everything." I turned my head across the street. He stood there, taking the phone away from his ear and smirked up at me. The phone dropped from my hand and dangled on its cord.

I felt as if I was in a horror movie as I ran down the street. Not even sure of where I was going. I looked back to see if he was following and I ran into someone.

"Enjoy your naïve freedom Little Bitch?" Hikaru asked grasping my shoulder. Even though he was smiling teasingly his iron grip told me he wasn't going to let me go just like that.

"Let go of me!" I yelled struggling.

 _"And here is our esteemed guest: Mr. Karl Heinz."_ He took his attention off of me and glanced to the TV hanging from a nearby wall. _"Mr. Heinz is of many who is turning attention to fund the new blood bank that is in financial jeopardy at the Hospital. And I would now like to ask him, just what are your points on this this subject?"_

"He is the rich Karl Heinz. A photographer and millionaire of sorts. A devil send I'd say. Our uncle Karl Heinz. Though to me he is a object of my hate and disgust." He told me.

I stared at the screen as the man talked. "Karl Heinz?" I couldn't even breath anymore. Nothing made sense to me. Now I had no hope whatsoever. He was their uncle? It couldn't be possible...

"Sakamaki Rintarou..." I muttered before fainting.

* * *

I woke up later that night in a random bed in some apartment. Both men, and women's clothes laid around the room. But the room definitely smelled like men's colone.

I walked around the small apartment and found Hikaru slouching on a couch. I managed to slip out the unlocked door and to a nearby empty church.

I stood in the front of the room holding my hands together. "Dear God. Is this another ordeal you've seen fit to give me? How is Father? Is it truly true?"

"Don't bother asking if your not going to receive a response from him." Hikaru said at the end of the church.

I spun around and screamed at him. "How did you find me here? Why cant I seem to get away from you today!"

"Don't you know I know everything about you? So stop trying t run." He pointed to the ceiling where two bats hung upside down. "And yell at me again you wont have the voice to yell with."

"What do you know about my father?" I asked suddenly losing my courage again.

"Who cares about that?" In a second he was in front of me and pulling me into him.

I struggled trying to pull away from the elder man. "No. Please. Help me! Help me God!"

"Do you really think God is going to help you now? He is just something man made up."

"That isn't true!" I defended.

"Oh wow. So you really do believe in him? Ha. Are you stupid or just naïve. Or both. I find your innocence appealing though. You have to do more than pray to accomplish anything."

He shoved me onto the table holding my hands my head. "But I will still pray! And I will still believe! To my dieing day I will always believe!"

"Oh? Well that dieing day might just come sooner than you think. You are ours now. No matter what you try. You will be forced to submit and stay at our mercy. And in the end you will be mine. Oh the thought of it makes me...

"I will never submit to you! Never! Not as long as I have the will to breath!" I spat at him.

He just laughed. "Oh look at you acting so courageous. That's not bad. But I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. You were offered up as a sacrifice. By the very church you have such faith in."

"Your lieing!"

"Very well. Tell me who delivered you to us? Hmm?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I love the look of desperation on your face. Now lets enjoy ourselves more."

He leaned into my ear. "Follow me down to Hell Little Bitch."

"No one had been saved by their belief."

* * *

 **Wow so if you didn't figure it out, is Rintarou really Rintarou, Ema's _father_? Or is he Karl Heinz, the Asahina boys Uncle?**

 **Was Ema really offered up as a sacrifice by her church?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the three that recommended places to look for episodes. Here is Wataru and Ukyo's chapters. Sorry if they are ooc. Thankies.**

* * *

I kneeled outside by the rose bushes clipping a few. I brung a full rose up to me to smell.

 _"You were offered up to us as a sacrifice by the very church you have such faith in."_

It couldn't possibly be true. I had spent all day thinking about all that happened yesterday. The church, the sacrifices, the man on TV...

"Ema-chan." Wataru called over to me. "I would like you to pick some roses and follow me. And I don't like to be kept waiting."

I ended up following him through the thick of trees behind the house. I didn't know how long we had been walking for but eventually we ended up in a graveyard of sorts. Stones with writing on them littered the ground as we walked.

"Wataru what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Graves are so dark and depressing. I really like them don't you? I love graves. They cold and indifferent to terror." We stopped at one in particular. "My father lies here. We killed him. You would believe that wouldn't you? Although it hardly matters. Right Teddy? Please place the roses here."

"Sure." I placed the right on the edge and stood up. Figuring he probably wanted to be alone turned back towards the house. "Well I should be going now."

"You are very self serving." I heard him say. "I invite you here and you leave as soon as you don't like it. You have a lot of nerve!" He yelled.

He grabbed the bouquet of roses and began beating the grave with it. "Stop! You cant!"

He dropped the now dead roses and turned to me. "You don't tell me what to do you lousy mortal!"

"But your its your fathers grave-"

"What could you possibly understand about me!"

I looked down. "Sorry."

He took a step towards me. "I am sick of you always apologizing! Don't you get a kick out of deceiving others?" He kept walking forwards so I took steps back.

I tripped on a stone slab and fell on my back. Wataru tossed his head back and began laughing. "That's incredible Ema! Do you know how pathetic you look? Now crawl around in the dirt and cry like the pathetic girl you are! Then I may forgive you." He continued to laugh.

I was surprised by the amount of cruelness this boy had in him. But then again I probably deserved it anyways. I turned my head away. "I'm sorry."

He stopped laughing but he still had something sickening in his eye. "You are very sweet. That enough of that for now."

He pounced on me holding my shoulders down. For a 10 year old his strength was almost comparable to his brothers. He bared his fangs at me causing me to turn my head.

"I forgot. If mortal women aren't given a kiss before they are bitten do they get angry?" He wondered aloud.

"What are you talking about Wataru?"

"You women are such a pain." He said before leaning in and planting a kiss on my lips. He then pulled away and sniffed my neck. "You smell like something I remember."

He laughed at that. "I wonder why that is? Your smell is so familiar." He bit down on my neck sucking blood.

"N-no. That hurts..." I managed to say. "Wataru..."

He pulled away still straddling my waist. "Yes I forget." He ran a hand through m hair. "It should feel good right?" He then traced his hand down my neck and shoulders. He smiled biting my collar bone. "You taste so good. You will never be let go."

I noticed Teddy sitting on a gravestone watching us.

* * *

I walked back to the house by myself. I had been so drained I could barely walk. If someone saw me I would probably be mistaken for a zombie or a sleep deprived idiot.

My brain couldn't even register the man standing by the far wall watching me. By the time I had reached the room I found that book in, I was awake enough to register the small moans coming from the next room over.

I creaked the door open and found a room that looked somewhat like a science lab. Large bookshelves stood by the wall with glass cases covering them. A fireplace sat next to the door unused. Odd equipment and beakers were on a table.

I noticed Ukyo sitting on a chair in the corner asleep without his glasses on. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

His blue eyes flashed open. "What are you doing here?"

My hand shot back in surprise. "Excuse me."

"I cant believe I was awoken by the smell of your blood." He spat.

"Sorry."

He closed the book on his lap looking distant. "It's far more preferable to the nightmare I was having. So can I help you?"

"I came in here because I heard you moaning." I admitted.

He placed his glasses back on his face standing up. "Hold on a moment. I will make some tea."

It turned out he only made one cup of tea for himself. I didn't think he would make me any tea anyways. "I have completely neglected to inform you of your position in this household. Although I didn't think I would have to. Did you honestly think I would make tea for you. Don't be so conceieted. It makes you presumptuous. I will allow you to enjoy the aroma."

"So this is your laboratory?" I asked trying to break the tension. "Does anyone else use it? Like maybe Masaomi or Hikaru-"

"Just hearing those names makes my ears feel unclean." He growled.

"Why do you hate them so much." I asked as he stood up.

"You do not need to know that." He walked over to the windows and gazed out them. My eyes felt like they were going black just as it had before.

* * *

 _A young Ukyo stared out the window as a woman with light hair handed a young Hikaru a small puppy while Masaomi pouted a few feet away behind a tree. Ukyo glared at them all in hatred._

* * *

"I have decided to share my tea with you after all." He said seating me down in the chair he was just in. He poured me a new cup of tea.

"Thank you Ukyo-san." I took a sip despite the strange aroma coming from it. As soon as I did I dropped the cup braking it against the floor. I stumbled out the chair holding a hand to my mouth. I lost all feeling in my throat and mouth. "W-what?" I managed to stutter.

I looked to Ukyo who was looking through a book by the table. "No need to worry. It will not endanger your life. "However I do not like how it made you numb. I will have to make it all over again."

He walked over to me gripping my chin. He opened my mouth and dumbed a vile into it. "Drink this." When he let go of me I fell to the floor coughing. My hand scrapped against the glass on the floor.

"It's impolite to cough so openly. What is wrong with you? Things broken must be cleaned up immediately." I looked at my hand which had a large gash right in the middle of it.

Ukyo snatched my hand looking at it. "I do not want you to get the wrong impression. Much like this cup I have no room for imperfections. That it true. However you pollute the air with such a sweet aroma." I winced as he licked the blood on my hand.

He pulled away just as quickly as he had put it there. "What is this?" He took off his gloves throwing them aside. "I have allowed myself to get soiled by your blood."

"But that's not my fault-"

"I don't care for your excuses. On your feet." I rolled my eye hesitantly getting up. That might have been my mistake. As I looked into his eyes I have never been so fearful for my life. I started to back up under his gaze.

In less than a second he had me up against the bookshelves. His tall figure loomed over me. "Ukyo don't!"

"Who will ever hear you scream behind these walls? Mortals are nothing but containers of blood. Despite your position as a worthless container, I wish to give you more pleasure than anyone." He bent down and bit into my neck. I had just gotten almost all drained and I didn't wish to be anymore.

I pushed his arms aside trying to move but he slammed me again. "Know your place human! I will not tolerate disobedience! Learn to fear me! More, more!"

He stared straight into my eyes with a sinister look. "Shall I bandage your hand for you? I shall bandage it so tight your blood flow will be cut off. Your hand will rot and fall off your wrist. How will you scream then. The very idea makes me happy." I started to fall by the tightness of his grip. He held me loosely dangling.

"Your face will distort with pain. Your will suffer and finally your screaming, you will die!" My eyes blacked out again until I was no longer in his hands.

* * *

 _It was cloudy. A Ukyo about a few years ago stood over a man body._

 _"So finally, I have witnessed your abilities with my own eyes. I always held onto the hope...that the one to kill me...would be you...I am satisfied." With that the man closed his eyes as blood leaked from the corner of his lips._

 _"You would die smiling in the end? No. I will not allow it. I had no intention of giving you, my Father, a peaceful death! How could I be expected to allow such a thing?" Ukyo yelled._

* * *

I looked up a raging Ukyo as he glared down at me. I had never truly asked about these strange visons before but as I kept getting more and more, I started to connect some dots.

"Ukyo...Do you want to cause me pain...only because you gave your father none?" I asked.

His eyes widened in anger. He raised his hand and slapped me as hard as he could. I fell to the floor going unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there with my hand just barely raised ready to knock. But I was to nervous to actually do it.

I was surprised when Masaomi asked me to come to his room after dinner. I assumed it was because he was just thirsty or something. I mean after all he hadn't even bothered to take a drink from me yet when almost every brother already had.

Finally I had actually gotten the nerve to knock when the door opened. Masaomi looked down at me. "Oh you came. I was wondering what that smell was. Come in. Come in." He ushered me in taking seat in his chair.

I stood there awkwardly knowing I shouldn't say anything just incase I say something wrong. This somehow reminded me of my encounter with Ukyo last week.

"So Ema." He said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Do you know why I asked you here? And before you say anything it's not about me wanting your blood."

I didn't know what to say really. I didn't quite know what he wanted if it wasn't about that. Luckily he spoke before I could.

"I understand my brothers have been rather rough lately. Well you must forgive them. They truly don't mean much harm. I tried to teach them better but it always fell upon death ears I guess. Ema do you know what I do?"

"A pediatrician right?" I questioned.

He gave a sound of acknowledgement. "Do you wonder how I cope with my job? I work at a hospital and am often called in for emergency cases also. So I'm around blood constantly. Do you wonder how I stand it without wanting any?"

I did slightly wonder about that. But I never thought about it much. "I do admit I slightly thought about it."

"Well. I'm gonna let you in on a little truth. Before I became a pediatrician I was actually scared of blood." He said sheepishly.

"Scared of blood? But don't you guys have to drink blood to survive?" I asked.

He nodded. "Well you know, fresh out of the body blood. I fainted every time I saw it. My brothers thought I was crazy. So I decided to take a job as a doctor to try to get over that fear. I still get woozy every now and then after a patient but I get over it pretty easily."

I shuffled on my feet. "But why are you telling me this?"

He stood up but kept a caring smile on his face. "I want you to know that I wont try to harm you. I'm one of us that you can trust. Among others. We may be vampires but we do have souls. We aren't emotionless monsters."

"I never thought you were." I mumbled quietly.

I didn't think he would hear me but apparently he did since he cocked an eyebrow. "No?"

"Well, I understand that you want fresh blood, and I guess I cant bare any ill will against you for wanting something to drink. Though it is odd, blood is what you guys want. I only wonder why I was placed here but better me than anyone else right." He stared at me for a minute before shaking his head with a grin.

"I knew you were smart."

* * *

I was walking back to my room when I heard some voices around the corner. I cautiously glanced down the hall where Tsubaki was yelling into his phone.

"What are you talking about. That's my role! He doesn't deserve it whatsoever. It belongs to me and nobody else. That final! No, I auditioned for it. I am the reason he ever got into voice acting so I deserve it." He shouted angrily.

I noticed Azusa leaning against an opposite wall a little pale. He glanced to me without interest. But his eyes said it all, don't interfere. I ignored him and walked past Tsubaki. He briefly glared at me until I pointed towards the door he was standing right in front of.

He took a step back giving me space to step through my door. I didn't really care all that for whatever it was he was yelling at. But it was obvious that Tsubaki and Azusa weren't acting right at the moment.

Car rides to and from Night School were always silent. I've barely noticed lately but I was getting a lot quieter that usual. I bite my tongue instead of speaking my mind like I would usually. I stuck to my room most of the time. Not as if I had anywhere to go.

We all got out of the limo and started for the condo. I only got 2 feet when somebody screamed out my name. We all covered our ears on instinct. I whipped around just as somebody tackled me into a hug.

"Imai what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

She released me and glared at him making him freeze. "What am I doing here? I was just walking down the street when I notice my best friend and a certain hot head. What the heck are you doing here? You haven't been to school in almost a month. I was almost ready to break out the missing posters."

"Imai I've been going to a different school. I thought you knew." I covered my ears waiting for her to blow.

"A new school! What are you to good for us now? You better get your butt back to Hinode or I swear I will personally drag you both there myself! Is that clear!"

"Yes, yes clear! God can you get any louder? We understand! Go home Imai." Yusuke groaned. She nodded triumphantly and walked out of sight.

"A friend of yours?" Subaru asked.

"My ears hurt." Fuuto whined massaging his ear lobe. "Damn that bossy girl..."

We looked up as a rock fell from an upstairs window. Some of the brothers were looking out the window laughing at our expense.

* * *

 **Yeah yeah yeah I know this chapter sucks but its a filler chapter. I am always bad a filler chapters.**

 **So the first chapters were diabolic lovers episodes for a reason. So things make more sense. Now it's brothers conflict so chill. Please give some ideas if you have any.**

 **Next chapters will be longer and better than this trust me. Thanks for your cooperation.**

 **So Masaomi is a nice Vampire? Or is he? What was Tsubakis call about hmm?**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the floor playing video games like always. It was the only source of amusement I currently had. Imai's visit yesterday was unexpected and disappointing. I hadn't even realized I hadn't even realized that I hadn't even told my friends I was leaving.

When I first came to live here I didn't think I needed to tell them I was moving. I had just thought I would be there at school the next day to tell them. How was I supposed to know that I would be held hostage by a group of vampires anyways.

My mind was spinning with other things as well. Those visions mostly. I had been seeing things that have to do with the Asahina families childhood. Memories of them that I shouldn't even be getting. But somehow I was. I hadn't told anyone yet and after that incident with Ukyo in his lab I didn't think I wanted to.

Other things floated through my mind such as what Hikaru told me about the church sending me here. Or how my father was involved in this mess. His diary had yet make any sense to me.

I paused my game as someone started banging on my door. "Ema open up." Subaru called from the other side.

As soon as I opened the door he thrust his phone at me. "Don't break it. I am sick of that stupid friend of yours calling over and over until I agreed to let you use it. And how the hell she got my number..." He mumbled walking away. "Return my phone when your done."

I watched his figure turn the corner before placing the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

 _"Ema!"_ I yanked the phone away from my ear as Mahoko yelled through it.

"Maho-chan? How did you get this number?" I asked moving towards my bed.

 _"I bugged it out of Fuuto and Yusuke as well as the rest of the Asahina boys numbers."_

"W-why!?" I asked dumbfounded. I would be in trouble if she just went randomly calling numbers like that.

 _"Because I didn't know who would be home or not. It took me 4 tries. But I eventually got you!"_ Four tries. Four brothers she called. Four probably annoyed brothers

 _"Anyways here's the deal. You better get your butt back here at Hinode. It's so lonely. Sasakura-chan has been moping around all week."_ There was a distinct shuffling around on the other end of the line and I'm pretty sure Sasakura was trying to take the phone.

"I'm sorry Maho-chan. But I have to go to this other school now. Their orders. I cant just-"

She cut me off. _"So do what Yusuke always did. Go to Hinode and Night School. Or beg. Or something! The festival is coming up and we need you Em-chan!"_

"Oh no. I completely forgot about the Festival coming up. I still have the documents for it. I am so sorry." I said.

 _"Don't be sorry. Just figure out a way. We need you here Ema! Just get back here by tomorrow. And Yusuke and Fuuto. Mostly Fuuto. Hey if your living with that is so awesome." She said dreamily._

I shook my head. "Anyways I will try and ask them if I can alright? Don't worry. Oh and which brothers did you call-"

She hung up before she could even answer my questions. I sighed and rushed down the stairs towards the kitchen. The only ones down there at the moment where Masaomi, Hikaru, Kaname, and Fuuto. I walked towards Masaomi who was shuffling through some files.

"Look who finally comes out their room." Kaname mocked in amusement.

I skillfully ignored him and turned to the eldest. "What can I help you with?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could go back to Hinode." I blatantly said. Fuuto looked up and scoffed.

"Why that dumb place."

"Hinode High school? Why all of the sudden go there?" Masaomi asked. "And isn't this more for Ukyo than me?"

I shrugged. "I thought he didn't get back until late. And Mahoko sorta pressured me into this now."

"Oh that girl? She called me. How did she get my number?" Hikaru wondered.

Kaname was looking at his phone on the table pushed further away from him. "What a scary child she sounded like."

I resisted the urge to facepalm at her actions. She was a little bossy and proactive when she needed be.

"I got off a case early." I looked up as Ukyo walked down the stairs. "And I see no need for going to any other school. The one you're going to now has excellent academics."

"But I am already so used to Hinode and we were working on this project-"

"They can do without you. That's decided." He said dismissing the topic altogether. "You are going to stay at your Night School."

My shoulders slumped at that. But I was to determined to stop here. I stepped in front of his path with daring eyes. "No."

"No?" He questioned.

"That's what I said. I am going back to Hinode. Night School can do without me. That's decided." I used his words against him only rileing him up.

The others looked at me shocked at my outburst. "Excuse me?"

"I have worked hard just to get into Hinode and I am not leaving it just like that. I have a important project with my friends that I have to finish. I am apart of the Student Comity and am of the top in my class. I refuse to just give up all of that because you want me to." I said probably the most determined I have been since I got here.

He stood dumbfounded for a minute before regaining his standards. "That's all well and good but I don't really care. I wont be persuaded little girl. And raise your voice like that again and I swear-"

"I don't care!" I yelled at him. "Who do you think you are trying to control my life. Punish me, kill me for all I care but don't try to tell me what I can or cant do. With my life. What do you want from me? I will go to both schools and excel on both if I have to."

"So will I." We heard. Ukyo turned around as Yusuke walked towards us. He gulped. "We can both go to Hinode and Night school without any trouble."

"You have hard enough time just passing one Yusuke." Kaname added.

Masaomi spoke up this time. "Oh come on. She seems ambitious on this. Just let them go to both."

He finally gave in with a sigh. "Fine. You three will go to both Hinde and Night School but the moment you cant handle both you will be taken out of Hinode. End of story." He muttered

"You three?" Yusuke asked. Ukyo motioned to Fuuto who banged his head on the table. "Why me?" He groaned.

Yusuke grabbed my arm pulling me out the room. "Thanks Kyo-nii. We promise." He called over his shoulder.

He didn't stop tugging my arm until we were in the backyard by the large tree. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

We hadn't spoken to each other or even acknowledged each other since I had come here. We hadn't been the closest before this but at least we talked. No it was like he was avoiding me.

When I didn't answer he continued. "Talking to them like that will get you killed. I don't want you to end up like the others Ema. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I would be getting back to Hinode like I wanted one way or the other. And I thought you were ignoring me."

"I-I wasn't ignoring you sorta. When I saw you that day in front of all my brothers, I instantly thought one thing. That I had to protect you. And then when I told you to run I was instantly deceiving my brothers. They pinned me down and locked me into my room. I couldn't protect you or stop them. And I still cant protect you from them. They want blood. And more..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm not dead! Just lazy. I wanted to point something out quick.**

 **A commenter mentioned why a BC character was portraying a particular DL character instead of another. There are 6 DL characters. 13 BC's. Some BC characters will portray more than one DL and vice versa-**

 **For example, Ukyo, naturally is Reiji. And Kaname is somewhat Laito and Ayato. And Hikaru is definitely Laito. But Masaomi doesn't really fit any. See?**

 **And thank you to Laura Anders1 who gave some interesting tidbits on BC voice actors and others. SUBARU IS SEBASTION!?** **I would never have known that. I don't know if I put this is another chapter and I don't feel like checking so THERE IT IS.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Its been a couple of weeks since I was able to convince Ukyo to let me go to both schools. I promised I would keep up work for both. I had no idea how truly difficult it would end up being. In the morning I walk to Hinode with Yusuke and Fuuto. I come home and do my work for about an hour. I rest up and sleep up for about 5 hours. I wake up and get ready for Night school and eat dinner in my room. We drive there and stay there until at least 6 o'clock. Then I do that work for about an hour then go back to Hinode. Cycle repeat until weekends, which were also stressed.

It was beginning to become very stressful. At school I nearly fall asleep. At the complex, things aren't any better. It's difficult enough to work half asleep. But then its a complete other thing when I have less than half the amount of blood I had previously had. My friends have been noticing my random change in behavior. But I merely say I am tired and let them leave it at that.

Imai had been threatening to come by the house later in the week to make sure I am being treated right here. She's a good friend but sometimes a little too eccentric. I often do the cooking for the guys and the average sheet washing and such.

Now wasn't any better. I didn't know what to expect when my professor asked me to stay after class. So I was definitely shocked to see Ukyo sitting across from my professor after school.

"Ah Hinata. Please take a seat. We have a lot to discuss." Mr. Grace told me. I hesitantly took a seat next to Ukyo. "So what is this all about?"

Mr. Grace started flipping through some papers. "Well first off I am rather worried about Hinata's ability to juggle two schools."

I snapped my head up to him. Before I could ask what he meant Ukyo spoke up. "I had thought she was perfectly capable to attend both. What seems to be the problem?"

"First off I suppose she hasn't been focusing enough in classes. She does the work but she tends to zone out, so to speak. And one of the recent assignments I gave was to give a summary of the book we have been reading in class. But half way through the essay it switched to something about blood types and diseases. I suppose it was for some science or biology paper for her other attended school."

"How long has this been going on?" Ukyo asked.

"About 2 to 3 weeks now." Mr. Grace said.

I played with the hem of my skirt seeing the second son glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. "And what do you suggest for this?"

I saw Mr. Grace pull off his glasses and clean them on his shirt, something he only did when thinking of something important or distressing. "That is what I am not sure of to be honest. Ema is a good student. If only there was a way to lesson the work load-"

"I cant drop any classes." I blurted quickly without thinking. A little to quickly for Ukyo's liking I suppose.

"Yes well if you don't want to drop any classes then you must work harder to fix this little problem huh?" The two adults stood and shook hands. "It was great to talk about this. Thank you for taking the time."

"As well. And do not worry. I will make sure Hinata's work ethic gets better." Ukyo confirmed turning to walk out the class. Mr. Grace sat back down to continue grading his papers. I begrudgingly followed out to the car, all the way over thinking of whether it best to sit behind the drivers seat or on the other side. I finally decided as the car came into view, it would be best to sit behind him. He couldn't glare at me as much from that angle.

It was unnerving how Ukyo hadn't said a word or even spared a glance back throughout the trek through the school. I soon realized that was nothing compared to the car ride back. Hikaru was sitting in the passenger side in his normal clothes. I remember when I originally come to realize his true gender.

A few weeks ago Kaname had come with that _woman_ , I at the time remembered how I thought they seemed a little off on my first day here. I recalled how she had pushed me into the brick fence while running past. Throughout dinner I also found the used honorifics for them had been odd.

That day Azusa had fallen asleep while studying his new script. I nudged him awake telling him he shouldn't stay there.

"Your neck will be hurting in the morning! You cant sleep there." I said nudging his arm.

He growled at me, the sound being slightly muffled by the way his head was placed on his arm. "Go away wench."

"Azusa...You have an important job and you have to be at work earlier tomorrow with Tsubaki. He will be disappointed if you cant properly do your job as well as your manager..."

He contemplated this for a few moments. Finally he stood up groaning. But after one step from the table he collapsed. I tried to catch him but he was too heavy, and he dragged me down as well. That's when Hikaru made his presence known.

"How cute." A voice said peering from the shadows. "Aren't you a caring child."

"W-who are you? I don't recognize your voice from the other brothers..."

"Hmm? You don't recognize me? Well how about this; _How cute. Aren't you a caring child_." He mocked throwing his voice.

I jumped up. "Your that woman!" I accidentally blurted. He gave a hum of agreement introducing himself as fourth brother.

He helped me carry Azusa to his room.

"Oh you're still here?" My head shot up. I waited out side his door for him to finish putting him down. I don't know why, I just thought I should. I nodded meakly. It was midday Sunday. Everyone was asleep. And I was frightened.

I was wrong about the idea of sitting behind Ukyo. Though I suppose it was either His glares in the mirror (which I got anyway) or Hikaru's gaze. Both were unbearable.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the car parked in front of the residence, I bounded out the car claiming I had work to do. Yet I waited by the door, holding it open for the two despite just saying I had work. Neither even muttered a thank you for the gesture. Though I hadn't expected them to. As soon as they were in, I rushed for the stairs using the same excuse of work.

"Why not still take the elevator?" Hikaru asked. I stopped mid-stride searching my mind.

"We're not getting off on the same stop." Was my plausible excuse.

"How do you kno-" I was on the move again before he could finish the question. I couldn't answer it quick enough anyway. So up two floors I went. I passed the elevator before it opened. On the sofa over the railing was Yusuke. He gave a wave and opened his mouth. Most likely to ask why I stayed after. He went straight home.

 _No time._ I heard Ukyo and Hikaru's footsteps directly behind me. I ran down the nearest hall not letting Yusuke utter a sound. He exchanged looks with his brothers who were just as quizzed of my actions.

There was another staircase naturally. If the case of a fire, a big building such as this should have multiple means of escape.

"Hey." I looked up a few steps where the triplets where perched against the walls. Azusa and Natsume were to my right, Tsubaki to my left. "Pardon me..." I meakly muttered trying to rush past.

Tsubaki blocked my path. "Where do you think you're going _pancake_? You didn't come back at the usual time. I'm dehydrated." Pancake was the horrid nickname that had caught on with most of the boys. I hated it.

"Not now..." I pushed past. I needed to get to my room. My eyes were starting to glaze over. I blinked to keep my cool.

Natusme gripped my forearm as I passed by. "Did something happen Hinata?" _As if you would care?_

I yanked my arm free. Now water was leaking through. I sprinted away leaving the boys in shock. Not stopping until I hit my room, I locked myself in. Finally in my own comfort, I slid down the wall and placed my head in my arms.

Stupid really. To be upset about such a thing. But of all, I had been through so much in the past weeks and have had nobody confide in. Not even Imai. The journal on my dresser was still blank. As if nothing was ever in it. But that was impossible. I saw it, as well as the photo. But, what did it mean? I haven't heard back from my father since I had arrive. Now I wonder if he planned this from the beginning. My lack of answers was getting to me. I would need to change that later.

"Hinata." I jumped as soon as I heard the hand hit the door. I couldn't exactly recognize the voice, nevertheless I stayed silent. "Hinata I know you are in there. I can smell you. Look I just want to talk." Natsume.

No comment.

I heard him give an aggravated sigh. He knocked harder on the door. "I swear I wont be overly cruel. I'll listen."

No comment.

After another quiet moment I could have sworn he growled. I jumped up onto my feet as soon as his fist made contact with the metal. "Open up the damn door now" He practically shouted.

On command I opened it for him. But not before rubbing my eyes of any pointless tears. The twenty four year old loomed over me menacingly. I shrunk under his gaze as I did every brother. He eased himself upon taking my sight in. "Ema, is there something the matter?"

I shook my head. "No. Just having a bad time balancing. Stressful." I said simply not looking at him straightly.

"Hmm." Was all he said. He backed away from the frame stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Get dressed. Something casual. We're leaving the house for a while."

"W-wha-" He walked off before I could question. I sighed retreating back into my room.

What did he mean 'we're leaving the house for a while'? I changed my outfit quickly and rushed downstairs. A good many of the brothers were on the couch watching TV as they usually did. I suppose when you have a big family with duties, its important to spend some time together even if its just presence.

Natsume stood from his spot once he saw me raising eyebrows from his siblings. He padded his way over to me and gripped my forearms. "We're going out for a while. We'll be back later." He announced.

He started to pull me away but Subaru appeared from in front of us. I will never understand how they do that. He and Natsume glared at each other for some time. I could feel the others stares raising hairs on my neck. Finally he pulled us past the basketball player. He didn't say a word, even after we got into the car.

It was decently late about now. We pulled up to a restaurant that I had seen on a couple occasions but never had the liberty of entering. I caught him out of the corner of my eye staring at me.

The orange haired man eyed my neck. "Natsume...?"

He leaned over to me. I was almost sure he was going to drink. But he just pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around my neck. "To cover those bites." And with that he got out.

I grasped the fabric between my fingers.

 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Its short and boring. I know what I want to do for this but I had trouble changing sequences in one chapter. SO I decided to just interchange between chapters. Sorry for the super sad Ema without explanation why. Forgive me! I will do better!_**

 ** _: P_**


	10. Chapter 10

**10TH CHAPTER! yay.**

 **Also when reading, mentally change Wataru's Teddy to Usa-tan. The rabbit from Brothers Conflict. I don't know why I didn't do that at first and I don't want to redo all the chapters for that one little mistake.**

 **Also,**

 **Hoi.**

I followed him promptly up to the restaurant entrance. I gazed around the air conditioned venue. The first floor was a casino I supposed. From where I could see there was a bar not far and several small tables scattered around the well lighted room. To the right several innocent slot machines stood in rows. There was also a pool table in the distance and a card table set with several different decks.

I pulled the scarf tighter around my neck. I suppose it would strike someone as suspicious if a high schooler came into a place like this with a 25 year old with marks on their neck. Or just anyone with odd punctures.

"May I take your coats?" A man asked in a coat booth. Natsume tugged off his and signed his name into the coat registry. I did the same, but kept the scarf on. I followed Natsume up the glass walled stair case right next to us and out onto the large balcony.

We sat at a table by the end overlooking the railing. I could see the top of the car from here when I leaned my elbows over. I turned to the man across from me who was staring. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked. "You're the one who took me here without any explanation."

He shrugged looking down at his hands. "I just thought that maybe once we were out of the apartments you would feel more comfortable with saying what is wrong without feeling smothered or cornered or anything like that."

I was in shock for a moment. He had actually pulled me out of the house, to the chagrin of the other brothers undoubtedly, just to talk? I picked at my words wisely. "Why would you want to know?"

Now it seemed to be his turn to struggle with choosing words. "I don't know. You were pretty upset earlier so I wanted to make sure you were alright that's all."

"What makes you think I would be alright!" I snapped. I immediately regretted it and covered my mouth with my hands.

But all he did was sigh. "I understand. All this time you have been being drained physically and mentally. It must be exhausting working errands for the family, balancing school work and still making the grade, and constantly being fed upon. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you alright? Need to talk, cause I'm willing to listen I suppose." He seemed sincerely honest. From his voice to the look in his eyes I could tell he wasn't lying.

The events of today played back like a haunt in the back of my mind. Forming it all together I said, "It's just stressful is all. Like you said I guess."

He nodded. "That's to be expected. Nobody should expect you to do all this. I know you're the sacrificial bride and all but...I just never understood this madness in the first place. But never mind about that now, lets make this a little bit lighter of a conversation."

The waiter came around some time later and asked what we wanted. I insisted that he not pay for anything, but I had left my money at home. I offered to pay him back for the food he had ordered for me, without my knowing, but he refused. "Nevermind that now. Its the least I could do after all the time you spend cooking for us."

"Um, that reminds me. Don't you and some other brothers live outside the mansion complex?" I asked inbetween bites.

"I live in a small apartment not far from here. Fuuto is always on tours so you don't see a lot of him outside of when he returns home to annoy. I only come over at times when I have nothing else to really do. When I'm not at work, I'm with my cats or playing video games. Hikaru also lives away form everyone else. I haven't a clue why he always comes over. Then again I hardly care sometimes." I was surprised when he mentioned video games. Somehow the idea of him, a business man sort of person, playing video games in free time seemed off.

"I design games at my company. Maybe you've heard of some. Map Strike Journey, Zombie Outcall, Soldier Cyril-" I interrupted him.

"Your company designed those!" I asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. You've heard of them? I wouldn't expect you to like those kind of games?"

I couldn't help but nod enthusiastically. "That brand makes my favorite games! I've beaten all the latest updates."

He blinked in amazement. He offered me a position where he would send me game demos and new releases before their even in stores yet. That would also help to see if there was anything wrong with the game.

Towards the end of the dinner he got a phone call and excused himself. He passed me his wallet and allowed me to use it use it to pay. I could see him over the rails on his phone. He seemed very displeased and was yelling into his receiver.

I trumped down the stair picking up both of our coats from the man. Natsume put his index up so I wouldn't talk. He finally hung up with an aggravated sigh. "Natsume?"

He turned towards me giving a half shrug and smile. "Just got a call from work. I need to come in right away, but I need to get home to them...But I suppose you could easily do that." He gave himself a nod and looked to me.

"Um...?" He got into the car so I followed. We pulled off from the restaurant and down into the city.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your apartment?" I asked.

He nodded unlocking his apartment door with his keys. I hesitantly followed him inside. "Why?"

"I need you to look after Azusa and Tsubaki." He responded. "I have to go to a late meeting unfortunately and I don't have time to feed them, or to take you home. The brothers shouldn't mind."

I crossed my arms. "Are you sure?"

He smirked at my movements and moved further into a room with green couches. "Nah. Not really. But they can definitely go without a fresh drink for one night. Unless they have become drunken beast, again."

I made a mental note to ask about the drunken beast comment. But at the moment I was dwelling on the fact that, after all this time I had been a quiet and giving person. Yet somehow, today with him I was myself. I made jokes, I wasn't afraid to speak my mind either. I had a feeling he could tell this as well.

But he said he needed me to look after..."Azusa and Tsubaki?" I voiced aloud.

Suddenly two cats came around the corner at the names and wrapped themselves around Natsume's legs. He stumbled clumsily trying to shake the cats off. "N-no Tsubaki no playing now. Azusa let go!" He gritted. Finally he picked up the two into his arms. "Sorry about them. And don't ask why I named them after my brothers. It's...a long story."

I followed him into the room with the green couch which I assumed was his bed most of the time. On the other wall was a desk with a TV placed on it, a computer nearly half the size of the computer. A balcony was on the other side of the screen door behind the coffee table. He placed his cats along side a scratch post by the door.

"Ema, I don't suppose I could leave you here to take care of these two? I have some food in the fridge that you could probably help yourself to as well. I wont mind. I mostly eat ramen noodles on most days anyways-"

I cut him off from his ramblings. " Natsume it will be fine. I thought you had to attend a meeting?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

He sighed. "I do...I'll be back within an hour at the latest hopefully. When I get back, I'd like to talk to you about what you can do at how to lessen your own load for yourself, alright? I just feel bad about leaving you here like this."

"It's fine! Now go! I don't want to make you late for your appointments." I now merely took to turning him around and shoving him out the door at this point. His cats watched us in amusement from their higher podiums.

He was heavier than me without a doubt. But he allowed me to push him. He stopped at the hall though. Turning around to face me, he put on a serious face. "Don't forget, you're the sacrificial bride. I tell you what to do, not the other way around."

I nodded quickly wondering if I had overstepped my boundaries. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Just joking, calm down."

He left shortly after. Despite him telling me how he was just joking, I couldn't help but remember I _was_ the sacrificial bride. There really was no getting around that. I belonged to the brothers now. What else was I suppose to do?

My thoughts drifted back to that notebook once again. And the odd dreams I had been having. Visions of the brothers when they were children. I hadn't dared speak about them anymore after the incident with Ukyo. Something told me that fury was no match in comparison to some of the other brothers. And that woman from my first night here. Who was she?

I supposed I could talk to Natsume about them when he got back. I had no clue why I felt like I could trust him.

I looked down at the two cats purring at my feet. No doubt wanting to be spoiled now that their owner was away. I never really had pets as a kid, but I always wanted some. I watched the neighbors pets often.

Moving to the cabinets, I poured Azusa and Tsubaki bowls of the food. The white and orange felines immediately dug in and nibbled at their food. Stepping out onto the patio, I stared at the city life. I don't know how long I sat there watching, listening but it must have been ages. I heard the door slam to Natusme's apartment.

Without turning around I absentmindedly said, "Welcome back." The next thing I knew were hands at the back of my neck yanking me back in. The screen door shot shut cracking the glass. Subaru knocked me onto the floor next to the couch. He was fuming. His knuckles were clenched white and he was breathing heavily. "Subaru?"

He jumped on me in a second, strangling me with one hand. "Suba-ru.."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wha-"

"What are you doing here!" He shouted. His hold tightened threateningly. "Shut up. Just shut up. You know what? I don't care why you are here. I just care that you are depriving me of my drink." He moved his hand and replaced it with his teeth. I didn't try to fight it. I was pinned regardless.

My vision started to blur and I felt myself slowly getting weaker and weaker. "Subaru...Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up! You don't know me! You should have never entered our lives!"

* * *

 _"Subaru. I'm no longer participating in any sports. Its no longer my major."_

 _"But why? Who just quits half way into something? You're just going to give up?"_

 _A young Natsume sighed. "I am not giving up. I merely have no use for sports anymore."_

 _"No use eh?" A furious Subaru asked. "You decide after years of playing to just not do it anymore? Some rolemodel you are."_

 _"How many times must we go over this? Playing games will not help me go anywhere in life. And it wont get you anywhere in life either."_

 _"How do you know?" He shouted. "You'll never find out if you don't try!"_

 _"And I wouldn't be willing to take the risk."_

* * *

 ** _Hi. I am to tired to edit this. I know this is rather fast written probably. For that I am sorry. I know that Natsume and Ema now seem rather 'll see~_**

 ** _I don't know why but Subaru was so hard for me to write so please just take this random ending that makes almost zero sense. Thanks for sticking with this madness!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**+IMPORTANT! This is an odd chapter. If you havnt noticed, I had been putting "visions" or flashbacks in the past chapters of Ema seeing the brothers past. Well all the normal font ones are ones I have already put in a past chapter. The italic ones are new ones. In between, because I don't think people will get it, is Natsume.**

 **I don't think people will get this so I will explain. Ema see's visions of the brothers past. These are some of them that she sees after Subaru strangles her. Every couple chapters I will add more until they tell a story. Some are from DL and others from BC and some of my own creation. Remember:**

This is **= already used in the past chapters**

 _This is =_ **you have never read this before.**

 **And ones in between lines are what Ema hears inbetween her visions as Natsume finds her on the ground of his apartment after Subaru strangles the poor girl.**

I saw a small hand reaching out towards the sky. It reached out of a small lake surrounded by trees. A castle like house was in the distance. A woman with long purple hair and a black dress stood watching a few feet away from the lake.

A young Tsubaki reached out as he struggled to keep himself above the water. He waited for her to show some emotion or anything to show she would come to save him. But she stayed emotionless and ignored him. He gave up hope for her and started to sink.

* * *

-"I'm back from the meeting."

* * *

 _"But mother...She's a friend!" The young silver haired boy clutched the hand of a girl his own age._

 _A light haired woman shook her head in annoyance. She turned to a man smiling. "Honey. Could you take our young guest here into the next room for a moment? He nodded and escorted her away. She looked back to Iori before the door closed._

 _"Mother I-"_

 _"What are you thinking!" The woman's hair flashed to purple. The same woman who watched Tsubaki drown. " You are a vampire! You FEED off of those like her. I will not tolerate my children playing with their meals."_

 _"She's not a meal mother! Fuyuka is my friend! I wont feed off of her!...I...I..."_

 _The woman raised an eyebrow. "You?"_

 _"I love her! I wont harm her. You cant make me." He swung his arm past for an effect._

 _His mother gazed unemotional at him before clicking her fingers. One by one all the brothers appeared in the room. She turned to her sons. "Your brother here has made some grave decisions here on this day. He has refused to drink."_

 _"Iori, why?" Kaname gasped._

 _"No!" Iori's eyes widened. "That's not what I meant. Mother!"_

 _Fuyuka swayed back and forth on her heels waiting patiently for her best friend to return. She always knew his mother did not like her. But surely she couldn't keep away a friendship. The tall man next to her smiled down at her._

 _H_ _e was Ukyo, Masaomi, and Louis father. The triplets, Hikaru, Fuuto, and Wataru's father was more of laid back. Subaru, Iori , Kaname and Yusuke's father was more strict and mean. At least that's the order she thought. It was as confusing as learning some subjects in school. But she always managed to figure it out, so she could figure out Iori and his family._

 _The grand double doors of the living room opened revealing Iori and his brothers._

* * *

-"Hinata? What happened here? Hinata get up!'

* * *

I saw a girl holding her hand out to someone in a field. Then all I saw was fire. A young Iori watched from a field far away, a small house burned to the ground. The fire engulfed the area around it. A car was parked next to the house but no one came out of it. Another car was in the wall of the house, where a majority of the fire was.

"Fuyuka..."He said quietly. He watched emotionlessly as the sky filled with smoke. Finally the entire building exploded.

* * *

-"Hinata! ...She's unconscious. Hinata wake up!"

* * *

A young Ukyo stared out the window as a woman with light hair handed Hikaru a small puppy while Masaomi pouted a few feet away behind a tree. Ukyo glared at them all in a hatred.

It was cloudy. A Ukyo about a few years ago stood over a mans body.

"So finally I have witnessed your abilities with my own eyes. I always had a sort of hope...that you would be the one...to finally end me. I am proud of you." The man closed his eyes as blood leaked from the corner of his lifted lip.

"You would die smiling in the end? No. I wont allow it! I had no intention of giving you-my father- a peaceful death! How could you still!" Ukyo yelled.

* * *

-..."Hinata?"

* * *

 _A man held a small girl in his arms. She looked to be about the age one learns to talk. He smiled and wrapped her in a yellow blanket that was pink on the other side. There was something embroidered on the side in white lace. "Nagami." it said._

 _The man was joined by a pretty woman with long brunette hair. She cooed the child happily. A gray squirrel was perched on her shoulder._

 _The man held the child out to someone I immediately recognized. Hinata Rintarou grasped her gently and rocked her side to side. The three engaged in a conversation I could barely hear. The woman seemed upset._

 _"But a sac...ide...I don't...hurt her...poor baby..." I could only hear tidbits._

 _My father sighed. "...necessary...Juli...I know that...best for her...sorry."_

 **"EMA!"**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ema!"

I gasped in shock, eyes shooting open. I out of response, attempted to shoot myself up from the floor I was laying on. Natsume, who was leaning over me, jumped back and held my shoulders down.

"Hey! Calm down!" He rubbed his chin where I realized my head bumped. "What's the problem?"

I steadied my breathing and shook my head. "I-I..." Subaru. He broke in. He strangled me. He drained me. I'm alive...

"Hey. You." He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "What happened? When I came in you were just on the ground here." I looked up at him, first off, realizing I was still on the floor, and two, I couldn't tell him. Subaru and he were brothers. What sort of rift would that cause? If not a rift, would he be proud of him? I recalled Ukyo when I mentioned his father.

Natsume grabbed my wrist that I hadn't realized were trembling. "Tell me. I demand it this time." He stated with all seriousness. "The screen door is cracked, you're on the ground white as a sheet. If you don't I swear." He didn't need to finish.

Sitting myself upright, I thought about how to go. "I fell."

"Hinata."

I winced. "I got woozy and fainted. Sorry."

He shook his head. "That doesn't explain why the screen is cracked."

"I hit it upon collapsing." I was so good at lying it was becoming a habit.

Natsume leaned down into a desk chair. He rolled his head backs sighing. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just..." He trailed off.

"How was your meeting?" He stared and sighing again. Natsume sat up. "Good actually. Though I doubt I will ever do that again. Leave you here unattended I mean. But I would rather speak of something better."

That night I slept on his couch, and he on the floor. I was exhausted after everything that had happened today. Natsume had stopped asking about what had occurred and talked about other matters. All in all afterwards I relieved. Though I still couldn't understand why he was helping me. I was theirs. With no rights for myself, or else I would get hurt.

But it was hard to fall asleep after what happened just before. I had quietly voiced my thoughts to myself and he had heard somehow.

"You do have rights!" He gritted. "You are not just their toy. You are a person with feelings. Don't you dare let them lay a hand on you when you're not willing."

"Its not like I have a choice..." I mumbled playing with the hem of my shirt.

He slammed his fist onto the table startling me, and the cats. "You _do_ have a choice. And if they don't treat right, then just call me and _I_ will take care of them." His voice dropped deadly cold sending me shivers. "I know you cannot leave this situation but by no means should you give up like-" He cut off.

"But-"

Before I could finish or even react, he reached over the small table to me. Natsume pulled me up and leaned in. I thought back to past scenarios and immediately braced myself. But what happened was unexpected.

Roughly, his lips hit mine. It admittedly took a moment to recover from it but I pushed away.

I clenched my eyes shut trying to ignore the fact the man who just kissed me was laying only a few feet away. The two cats also didn't help considering the decided to lay with me tonight.

The last thing he said to me also had me wondering. "One of my brothers told me something. Despite everything you're still needed. We need to feed us, and in time you'll realize we need you for a lot more. The pain there is, the more you are needed."

What did that even mean? I rubbed who I was sure was Azusa's head. Tsubaki was weighing down my legs. Ten minutes later when I was nearly asleep, a hand covered my mouth and I saw a black haired figure leaning over me.

* * *

 **Okay so for starters. Just so you know I am NOT intending for this book to go from within just a few days of her being there, everyone loves her. In Diabolic Lovers they act cold hearted to her pretty much throughout. And honestly I just don't see that happening. At least not in this. So far as you might have figured, Masaomi and Natsume are against the idea of a Sacrificial Bride.**

 **Ah and a Guest gave an idea of where Subaru takes her home and they get jealous and a Festival for everyone to go to. I like it when readers suggest ideas and I usually try to incorporate them when a chapters being written. There will be a Festival, soon.**

 **I don't usually leave chapters so far under 900 words but it is going on 3 AM and I am running out of filler ideas until the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it?**

 **Also I am bad a romance-y stuff so yeah...**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay! Soooo.. sorry for not updating in a while. I suppose I just couldn't think of what else to type for this chapter and just took a short breather.

Anywho, a tactic I ALWAYS do is go to the Bro-Con wiki page and look at the character bios so I remember the details about them and incorporate them into the story whenever possible. Many things wont exactly be very obvious, such as in this chapter Azusa puts Ema's game away. And Azusa is sometimes shown as cleaning up after his white haired brother. See what I mean?

Also it annoys me to no extent that they have all the brothers heights, weights, and even _blood types_ but they don't have Ema's blood? Really? Oh well.

OH and, EMA'S BIRHTDAY IS IN TWO DAYS! ON THE 8TH. So I was wondering, should I do a special chapter for her birthday? But the problem is it can be set in the future and just be a sneak peak for when her birthday comes or it can be a now thing, but that would mean I need to write it within the next day. What do you think? Give me your ideas for what her birthday chapter should pertain. As in a scenario that should unfold, the place, how each brother reacts to it? How they finally decide to have it? Tell me. Soon.

Also, do you guys want me to give you like a preview of what I intend for this story, so basically a quick little list of what order I intend for things to happen? So you have a general idea of when each festival take place, how soon the brothers start to actually start to CARE for her? Would you guys like this?

So the School Festival will be upcoming in the next chapter. You can also comment on what kind of Festival it should be. It's October so I was thinking maybe a horror/cool harvest sort of festival? Or something else? I'm leaning towards Halloween festival. But give me your thoughts. As well as the family festival to Kaname's place? Remember this? What would you like to happen here?

Leave a comment on what you think to these please. Thank you for sticking with me. Also if you ever want something else to happen in a chapter or something may have gone better if something else happened, I can see what I can do, so remember this.

* * *

I woke up on the bed of the room I had been staying in at the Sunrise Mansion. My head was partly pounding and I felt somewhat weak. The very last thing I could remember was someone with raven hair stooping over then the black. My only guess was Subaru had come back for me.

But sure enough as I turned my head I noticed a taller figure gazing over by the wall. He turned his body as soon as I moved slightly on the bed. Azusa. I must not have been asleep for long considering it was still considerably dark. It accentuated his glasses and violet colored eyes. It was one of the first times I had seen him without his double.

He side stepped to fully face me but I did notice how he had just been putting a video game back in its shelf place. And even in the pale morning light, his skin seemed whiter than I've ever seen it. Was it the lighting or was it because of me?

"So you're awake? About time. You shouldn't be keeping me waiting." He snarled glaring down at my form. "What were you doing at my brothers home?! You belong to us. If he wants you then he can come visit."

"It wasn't like that." I mumbled drowsily.

In a second he was right in front of me. One hand was leaning on my bed so he was really close to me. Close enough for me to notice. "It wasn't like what? How dare you deprive us of what is rightfully ours!"

I stared at him for a long moment. "I'm sorry." He was taken off guard. "You need blood for energy and it is my job to supply. And now you're not feeling well?"

He stumbled back away from the bed awestruck. "What do you mean I'm not feeling well?"

"You're paler than usual. And you've been acting different."

"How do you know different? You don't know me!" He yelled. But instantly must have regretted it since he stumbled and leaned against the wall. "Azusa! Are you alright?"

I slid off the bed and over to him. Azusa just held his head in his hands. I lift my wrist up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"You need strength."

He grasped my wrist harshly and yanked it. I stumbled into him from the force. " _Are you stupid?"_ He asked, his voice taking a turn for the darker. "Why would a puny, malnourished girl like you _willingly_ feed a monster like me at the price of her life?"

"Because I feel as if it was my fault you aren't alright. Please Azusa. I don't want you to be sick." I told him. "Is that what's wrong?"

"No! No...that's not it..." He sunk to the floor, head still in hands. "Azusa?"

"Quiet wench!" I kneeled next to him in a hurry.

I was silent until I could collect my thoughts to ask. "You really are sick, aren't you?"

He gave a throaty chuckle but I found no amusement. "I suppose I have been coming down with something. And get that frail wrist away from me. I prefer mine cold."

"Hey Azusa where have you be-" Tsubaki stopped once he saw the two of us. "She's awake and you're just keeping her all to yourself?"

The two of us stood to face the brother who stared amusingly at us. "Tsubaki no. That's not what was-" He cut off his brother by striding towards me.

"Whatever. All that matters is that our dear little _Imouto-chan_ is back once and for all right? We all missed you _sooo_ much." He wrapped his arms around me for a hug which I didn't return. He whispered in my ear not so quietly. "And if you ever think about leaving us again, I wont be happy. Consider this your only warning."

His bit my neck. All I could see past him was Azusa standing off to the side watching indifferently. I collapsed into Tsubaki's arms as he quenched his thirst. At least for the time being.

"Aww, Imouto-chan wants to stay with me. Oh alright, if I must." He teased. Azusa slapped him lightly making him release his hold on me. The fact he had given me a new nickname was the least of my concerns as the two strutted out the room.

And though it was also unimportant at the moment, I couldn't help but look at the game case that Azusa had placed back that I remembered I had left on the floor last I had been here.


	15. Diabolik Birthday

This is a couple months after the current story. It is not finished because there is no point when it hasn't happened yet. Happy 10 day late birthday Ema.

And remember, this is just a little special chapter. And yes, the second excerpt is in Yusuke POV.

* * *

I woke up tired that morning. I spent the entire night tossing and turning, thinking with conflicting thoughts. I sat up at looked out the window to my left. The sun had just started to rise. Even though I should have spent that time getting some good rest considering it wasn't wise to dwell.

I got out of bed, careful not to disturb Juli who had slept on my desk last night. I wouldn't have school until tomorrow so I hurried to my closet to change and make the most of the day. I grabbed a pink blouse and skirt set and held it up in front of the mirror. After I searched silently for my necklace that Father had given to me as I was younger. I still remembered when I had gotten it, surprisingly. It was hazy, but I remembered him standing over me waving it like a pendulum. Then again it was probably because I had seen a video of it.

Downstairs I set to making a small breakfast/ lunch. Yusuke, Fuuto and some others who went out in the morning got just about as much sleep as I did and went to work in the morning so it would be their breakfast. Others who had been awake the entirety of the night might just want a quick snack.

I was more than halfway finished when hands placed themselves on my left shoulder and right calf. "Is OneeChan making food for me? How cute she even dressed up for me. You try so hard." Fuuto leaned his chin on my shoulder. I shooed him off so I could leave.

"I'm making food for everyone Fuuto. Not just you." I set the food out to cool for anyone who would like it and turned to towards the stairs. "But you did get dressed up huh? Any particular reason?" He smirked blocking the stairs.

Hikaru walked down from behind him and shoved his younger out of the way. "Isn't every day a day to dress up? If anything I hope she wouldn't lay to waste the marvelous things we spend on her. Then again..." He circled me eyeing me. I felt as if judgement radiated off of him. "That isn't something bought is it?"

"It's mine. " Sometimes it just felt good to wear some familiar clothes. I went upstairs after that. Slowly walking at first as casually as possible up the stairs, then bursting into a sprint once I was well away. I flung into my room, shutting it behind me and leaning on it with a smile painting my face. As suddenly as that I launched myself away from it and to my desk where my phone sat. I was surprised the burst weren't waking up Juli. Then again I believe he was either with Louis or Wataru last night.

One of the first things on screen when I turned it on was a simple message that made me swell with excitement. It was from Imai and was short and sweet.

 _Pick you up at 7. Don't be late and don't make me wait! ;)_

That would have been simple but first one of the things I had to do was suck up for the entirety of the rest of the day. That didn't end up being all that difficult. For the majority of the morning and afternoon I did laundry, played with Wataru, played video games and stayed on the best behavior. And best of all not a single brother had demanded blood at all. I was somewhat glad they stopped being so spoiled on me.

At the moment I had taken to wandering around the residence not really searching for something to do but more as stalling for time to bide me. I spun around when a door behind me opened. Ukyo stepped out wearily looking at the ground. His tie hung loosely around his neck and his glasses were on the bridge of his nose. He shifted his gaze up to me a glowered. "Just what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I answered a little to quickly. "I mean I was just wandering a bit. That's all. But I do have something to ask of you. You and Masaomi." I honestly was a little hesitant to bring this up to him of all people but it would be beneficial in the long run.

He straightened himself and nodded gesturing to his office/room. I planned out my position while we waited for Masaomi but Ukyo had other things in mind.

"So what is this about?" He asked. I had assumed he was going to wait for his elder brother.

"Um," His gaze bored in mine. "I was just wondering if I could go out tonight with Imai and some others-"

"On a school night? No." He interrupted simply.

"But I haven't even-"

"I said no!" I opened my mouth to protest. "Do you think that by asking my brother you are automatically undermining my authority? In this house I handle all affairs and what I say is final."

Ukyo turned towards his desk as if the conversation was over with. "Ukyo please! You don't even know why I want to go out."

He ignored me.

"Ukyo please! It's important to me!"

Nothing.

"I just want to-" I had already walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder in attempts to get his attention. His hand shot up to my wrist and yanked me downwards, past his chair. The top of my chest and neck slammed against the desk. I was now half kneeling in front of him. I looked up into his stormy eyes that were filled with hatred.

"I hate you." I hadn't expected that. I was to stunned, and in pain. "I hate that outfit. I hate that you look so much like her. I hate that you think you can waltz up in here playing innocent. I hate humans. Lying, treacherous thing you are. No you may not go." I had heard vaguely about a woman that looked like me named Reiko I believe. I had heard from Kaname that I looked almost exactly like her.

He pushed me across the room to the door. I stood shakily staring at my now bruised hand. I ran out the door just as Masaomi opened it. I flung past him or at least attempted to. His grabbed my wrist, the now hurt one. I flinched and he instinctively let go, just as shocked as I was. I went where my feet told me and apparently that was the living room.

Tsubaki, Azusa, Iori, Kaname, Fuuto and Yusuke stood in a heated debate over a topic I didn't understand.

* * *

Yusuke

I am horrible. I had completely forgotten something obvious. Ever since Ema moved in we had begun to shift further apart. We were friends before this, I even had a crush on her. Still do, sorta. At least of all things I should remember her birthday of all things.

Everything came crashing down on me like bricks. That was why she was crying. That was why she wanted to go with Imai. That was why Imai had been spamming me how stupid I was. And now I felt stupid. She should have been turning 18. 18 years old today. No wonder she was so grief stricken.

I had to fix this. I had already convinced my brothers to help me. In the least, if we couldn't at least make up how rude we were acting all day she could at least go out with her friends and spend the end of it then. This was officially the worst birthday I bet she had ever had. I wasn't even sure she would be up to leaving the house anymore.

* * *

Ema

I covered my mouth from crying out. What had turned out from a horrible morning to a wonderful evening and just made a nosedive. I stared at the smoky horror in front of me. It was night so I couldn't see clearly, especially with the smoke. The car was turned on its side and was blaring an awful horn.

I know it was petty thought to have at the moment but one thing was on my mind; This was a horrible birthday.

And with that thought I ran over to the wreckage.


	16. Chapter 16

I shot down the staircase like a bat out of hell. Probably an understatement considering my current housing predicament. I had fallen back asleep after Azusa left. It was still early and I hadn't wanted to face any of the brothers. If Azusa or Subaru's reaction was anything compared to others I would rather curl up into ball. Until I saw the time. I was late for classes.

No one had woken me up. I know I was to old for that but the brothers took any chance they could get for that I suppose. I changed into my clothes and grabbed everything I needed. I rushed through showering and such even quicker. I shot towards the stairs when I heard a startling voice.

"Hinata get down here this instant!" I straightened to a standstill. I hadn't heard someone use a voice like that since my love for climbing things as a small child got me in trouble. Slowly I turned around and made my way down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ukyo asked from the couch. He was partly turned around to face me.

"Uh-uhm I was going to Hinode. It's Monday, I'm late." I answered quaintly and confused. "You're not going."

My eyes widened a fraction as I gaped at him. "B-but we had a deal-"

"You're deal means nothing to me at the moment. I want you to meet me in my study in five minutes. You can thank Azusa and Masaomi for you not getting up early as always. You can also thank Natsume for you not going anywhere today." I glanced around the room at the few boys still here on the couch. Natsume sat at one end where I usually sit, staring over at me, flanked by his two doubles. He gave a discreet reassuring nod.

I agreed run back upstairs and place away my things and run down to Ukyo's study. I had only been in it once. That was the first and last time I had spoken of the _visions_ or _dream_ s I had been having. As well as after that I made sure to never try any drinks Ukyo gives me separately.

I took a breath and hesitantly knocked. A swift come in was echoed and I stepped inn. Ukyo stood by the window looking out. Natsume stood along the wall and Masaomi sat on the couch. "Do you know why you are here today Hinata?"

I shook my head. "No sir..."

Masaomi crossed his legs and rested his palms on his knee. "We here you stayed at Natsume's after an unpleasant meeting pertaining your lack of ability to juggle both schools." It wasn't a question. And I wouldn't have known how to respond anyhow. "Has both been getting to hard to handle?

"N-no! I can-will get better at doing both accordingly-"

He raised a hand. "There will be no need for excuses. We already know what we plan to do and what the problem is."

"You do?" I asked incredulously. I still had no idea what was going on.

Ukyo finally turned his body halfway away from the window. "Natsume has explained. And I believe we have a few things to discuss." I cast a quick glance his way.

"We weren't always like this you know. Hungry for blood and rude about. It was our mothers fault." Masaomi started to explain. "She as a horrible woman with multiple husbands. Really its all rather complicated. We all have different fathers. The fathers personalities seem to match to how their children act you see." I remembered in one the visions the girl named Fuyuka recalled the different fathers she supposed they had. Ukyo and Masaomi had the same. "We rebelled against our mother and never wanted to be like her. But I am afraid some of us still dwell in our past."

Ukyo cleared his throat. "What he means is we apologize for some of the others-"

"My twins" Natsume growled.

"-behaviors of recent. There was a time when we despised the idea of having sacrificial bride. The brothers should not be feeding off you so much to the point you can pass out. Or being so abusive. We will make sure that happens less."

"You aren't new here anymore and your adjusting period was rather harsh. And all of the work you've done without complaint has to be worth something." I stared at Natsume. I hadn't actually thought he would come up and vouch for me like that. It was nice in its own right that he would bother.

Ukyo crossed the room to a desk with files. "As for your work, with less stress, I should only hope that now you keep a better track of your work. If not, your rights can and will be restricted. Also tomorrow is your school fair is it not? We will be attending only to see if it is even worth the effort. Anything to say?"

I slowly shook my head. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"A thank you would be nice." Natsume smirked.

"And even that isn't necessary after all that has occurred." Masaomi smiled.

I wasn't even sure what to say after that. I was so thankful to them that they were doing this, if anything to be less of a burden. Ukyo ended up agreeing to drive me back to Hinode so I could help prepare the festivities happening tomorrow. After all, they ahs recognized that I was class president and that was one of the reasons to go tomorrow; to see if I was all that.

The car ride was quiet and stiff. Even after the little he had said, I could still sense he dislike me, but for what I had no idea. I met with Imai outside the school and had to restrain her from running to Ukyo's car before he could drive off. Yusuke and Sasaukura.

"Calm down! You can talk tomorrow!" I told her struggling to hold her shoulders back, despite that the car had left.

"Tomorrow?" Yusuke asked releasing her arms. I shrugged. "Ukyo said that they would be attending tomorrow." He rolled his eyes. "Great."

Immediately, Imai sprung up clasping her hands together. "Great! So let's go and decide on the details and costumes to make this the best festival ever!" he grabbed our arms dragging us inside.

We ended up deciding on a costume themed café for our room. Every room had a theme and as president for my class, I was in charge of handling differences and concerns. Imai and some others handled management. According to Fuuto, his room had chosen some sort of horror themed room. I wasn't the most sure what to expect to happen tomorrow. Or why I thought I would be exempt from putting on a costume as well.

"Come on Ema! You have to!" One of the younger girls in the class begged as she pushed me behind the screens we put up for changing rooms. "You're gonna be the manager of our café! What do you think the café should be called?"

A dark brown, slightly red-headed girl who barely ever spoke up mentioned, "Perhaps the café itself could have a theme? Like Zombie or animal? It could separate us from other rooms with the same idea."

"You're right, for once." Sasakura noted. She glared. "Thanks."

"So what kind of theme?"

The girl behind me shoved once more. "Figure it out later! Now we take measurements!"

* * *

What kind of café? Nature café? Carnival café? Animal café? Angel/demon café?

Comment on any idea you have for it. It will be a long chapter regardless. I may or may not pick someones idea on a café theme suggestion depending on how easy it is to write.


	17. Chapter 17

**Why do I feel like I made Ema sound somewhat proper in this chapter?..Hmm who knows. Sometimes my character dialogue tends to fit better in the "olden days". Also by far not my best chapter. Oh well.**

 **Ah and for that last guest review; Those will all be happening at this festival. I liked the ideas you were all saying for how Em's should act with others for this festival.**

* * *

The day of the festival came quickly. I was woken up by a hurry by Yusuke shaking my shoulders. But as soon as I woke up he flushed and indignantly stormed out of the room calling I was lazy and was going to be late. I laughed at his behavior only angering him more. I hurried to get dressed, almost giddy to get to the festival today.

We worked on costumes and decorations yesterday. Now all that was left was to get the final preparations. I got dressed into a yellow dress that adorned a light blue sash for a belt and a small bag to bring what was expected of me. Vampire school wasn't an option for us last night considering us three had to leave first thing in the morning. Before I skidded out the room I grabbed what little makeup I was expected to wear and quickly did a little of that, the rest to be done there.

I hopped down the stairs to the kitchen finding Fuuto and Subaru eating at the table. There were others but those were the two I noticed before Ukyo called to me. "Hinata!"

"Y-yes?" I squeaked spinning to attention. He stood behind the corner rubbing the back of his head curiously.

"Did you make this?" He asked when I came over. He gestured to the food prepared. I shrugged. "I woke up around a half hour earlier to make it and went back to sleep. I hope you didn't mind. I thought it would be showing my thanks."

He just stared and I became more worried I had done something wrong. Maybe I used some ingredients that were to be used elsewhere? I almost panicked at the thought. "Oh, I guess I should have asked first instead of maybe using someth-"

He dismissed me. "No...It's fine. I just wasn't expecting this...I think I'm going to go back to bed, I have a case later." He said slowly and cautiously.

"So will you not be attending the festival?" He pushed up his glasses giving me a side glare.

"Oh I will be attending." With that he stalked off, almost with lighter shoulders, I thought.

I glanced back at the table. Natsume and Subaru sat on complete opposite sides of the table. Kaname and Fuuto were speaking quietly sneaking glances and smirks at me. For some reason I always noticed things like that.

Natsume, when he was here, never sat close to Subaru. Iori always stayed far from Ukyo but always near Kaname. Azusa and Tsubaki stayed near no matter what. Louis and Hikaru seemed to be on close terms but nothing more. I wonder if I would ever know the reasons to these things.

The three of us set off not long after that. We were mostly silent the whole way, other than the times we shoved each other joking and laughing. It was what Yusuke and I would always do before we became house-mates of a sort. Even stoic, cynical Fuuto enjoyed it.

At one point in the walk he tried to kick water on me. Yusuke saw this and tried to deflect it. He ended up tripping and narrowly skidding over the puddle and chest first into a tree. Fuuto doubled over laughing and for the first time, I saw a true, real smile radiating off of him.

We said our farewells and went our separate ways eventually. As soon as we walked into our room clothes were immediately thrown at us. Kione, the pushy girl from yesterday shoved us into our separate fitting areas so we could get ready.

It actually fit better that I could have imagined. Though it was rather tighter than I had hoped considering I normally wear baggier clothes. I came out at the same time as Yusuke who was dressed as a demon. He wore a black suit with random shred stripes of white fabric stitched on at random intervals. His red braid was draped on his shoulder and had black and dark red strings adjoining it. His breast pocket had a red and black checkered cloth and his waist had a similar patterned apron.

I smiled and walked over. "Imai said to keep it loosely tied!" I said swatting his hands from the bow tie so I could unfix it. I laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"Okay, okay I got it!" He groaned trying to shoo me away. His hand stopped above mine still on his collar. For a moment he stopped and looked at me. Suddenly Imai jumped next to us both. "Alright team looking good!"

We jumped apart startled by the red clad devil girl. She snarled at Yusuke and dragged me away, annoyed at him for taking my important time. "Alright leader. We have food and tables set up already. Sasakura is going to be with food duties. You of course are going to play head waitress. I will be greeting people and watching over things as manager alright?"

"I think we all realize you will be boss at the moment." Someone muttered gesturing to her horns and forked tail.

"Who asked you!" She practically yelled jumping at him. He fell back collapsing a table.

The guests started streaming into the school some time later when all preparations were finished. I hadn't seen any of the brothers yet though. Since I had time I decided to take a walk. One thing we were allowed to do was to go see other rooms presentations and enjoy them. I had heard that something was going on in either the gym, café, court areas or auditorium so I decided to check the gym first.

I squeaked the door open and was surprised to see a familiar tall ginger. He stood with his arms behind his back staring up at the hoops. "Natsume?"

He turned to see me behind him. "Hinata? I didn't expect you-" He drawled off. "Ah...is that that your rooms costume theme?" He asked. Flushing he gestured to it. I nodded not noticing his reaction to it. "It's Demon/Angel. It's called the Heavenly Hell café. Not my name for it note. Are the rest of the brothers here as well?"

He took the topic change happily. "Yes actually. They are wandering around. You know I went here once." He went back to staring up the hoops.

"To Hinode? I didn't know, or at least I had forgotten." He had told me once when I asked about his Hinode sweatshirt when I visited his apartment.

"I played sports here. That's really all I remember. I played Basketball and ran Cross Country for the most part. I taught Subaru." He droned as if in a haze. "When he was younger and I taught him all he knew. It was what we always bonded over as children. I was his coach."

I scarcely remembered a vision including Subaru and Natsume arguing about something. "Why didn't you continue?"

He scoffed. "I realized at some point that sports weren't really going to get me anywhere in life. So I quit. Just like that. Subaru worshiped Basketball. So when I stopped he got angry with me. We still haven't rekindled our relationship."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. He looked at me again. Slowly, he stepped over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You ask a lot of questions. Let's just say that doesn't matter at the moment."

"I'd say your relationship with your brother matters." I said carefully.

He hesitated, hand poised at the base of my neck. Was he planning to try to drink here? "Yes, it does..."

Natsume became lost in thought once again. Before I had a chance to mentally revive him a fist shot out and landed on his check. He stumbled to the side.

Subaru stood next to me breathing heavily. "What were you thinking! Y-you cant do things like that here!"

The ginger thought for a moment. "No! I wasn't going to-"

Both turned to look at me.


	18. Chapter 18

I let out the breath I had been holding as I went over the event in the gym. I never realized Subaru and Natsume's relationship was so violent.

Picking up the silver tea tray, I hurried out of the back area of the classroom that we had designated as "the kitchen". Our little café had gone without a hitch. There were enough customers coming and going that we weren't too crowded but we weren't sitting and waiting. I placed the Heavenly tea set down in front of some customers, smiling politely, then surveying the place.

Imai was sitting on the teachers podium that we decorated with red curtains and places a throne on top of. There were students at the door assisting people with their money or welcoming and seating them. And the next guest that entered the door were no other than them. "Welcome, Asahina party of six. Right this way."

I peered through the screen watching as one of the classmates showed Ukyo, Masaomi, Kaname, Wataru, and Iori to a group table. Yusuke was stock still by the wall staring at his brothers until Imai used her fake whip, though I don't know where she got it, and ordered her subject to get to work. Rather loudly as well.

He grumbled to himself and trudged over with menus. I watched with a light heart, the brothers teasing him, as I placed the next order on the customers table. And naturally they were placed them in my designated serving area.

"Ema! Table 7." I heard Kou shout. I turned towards him, almost tripping on a vacant chairs leg. The angel adorned blonde flashed a smile. He already knew I was heading there anyways.

Hiding a sigh, I held up my pen and notebook. "Do you all know what you would like to order?" I asked sweetly. Without answering they just stared.

That had happened a couple times today. I guess it was just the costume was surprising. My outfit was all white. I had a half lace, short dress with white ribbons woven around the dress and my arms, somewhat concealing the only lace parts. It shimmered slightly in the light, especially on the two inch hem that was practically see through. My lace white tights had a flower design in it and the flats had wings engraved into them. I also adorned some soft and light wings looked like they were really moving if I moved my shoulders right.

But right now the brothers looked at me differently, strangely. I snapped my fingers to see if they had heard me. Wataru was the first to comment. "Onee-Chan looks pretty! Just like an angel! Doesn't Ema-nee looks pretty Masa-nii?" He said in awe. The doctor nodded mutely.

"Thank you Wataru. Um but Onee-chan? Um-" I didn't finish because I heard a familiar small click behind me. I spun around in a fury pointing at Kou. "Don't." He sheepishly pulled away from the window latch and scurried over to his next table. I turned around satisfied, yet wondering how my wings hadn't hit anything yet.

"Sorry about that. Do you know what you would like to order?" I started over.

"It depends. What do you suggest?" Kaname challenged.

I shrugged. "Well it depends. I haven't had a chance to try everything naturally since we only received them just today and yesterday. But since this is the Heavenly Hell Café, there are sweet and spicy foods and drinks. If you're like Wataru, you'll probably go with something like a fruit parfait, or some cheesecake, or even our white hot chocolate. But if you prefer spicier things you might appreciate our spice cake or red velvet. We also have a mix of fizzy soda's. But I personally like the Strawberry swirled Cupcakes."

Ukyo looked up from his menu impressed. Wataru beamed at me. "You remembered me and Usa-tan like sweets!"

"Usa-tan and I." Masaomi corrected.

I took their orders rather quickly and totaled what that would equal, at the same time as Ukyo. I passed it to our "cook", who actually just grabbed the sweets and placed it for us to take. It was only the first few hours of the event and yet we had made a lot of business. Yusuke had the misfortune of going past his brothers table for an order and was now in conversation.

"Emy!" A pink haired girl yelled as she knocked into me for a hug. "How's it going? You _need_ to visit our room sometime! It's so much fun! We're acting out plays and musicals! You could be in one!" I tugged her off me laughing. "Me? Nah, I'd be a stiff for it."

The girl known as Maya smiled goofily. "Yeah, you're right. Remember 4th grade play? Horrid."

I glanced to Heath, the boy in front of me. "Hey Heath."

He nodded at me, eyes traveling upwards before smirking. "Nice outfit Ems. You sure are an angel..." He said looking over it again. Nearby something wooden snapped.

"Um, thanks Heath. That's sweet." He smirked again. "Anytime. Perhaps its best for you stay in here so no one hits on you."

I turned around and grabbed the next orders. "Well I've got work to do so I'll talk to you guys later. " I hurried off to the boys table to hand them their things and bill.

"I hope everything is to your liking." I curtseyed.

Masaomi took the bill. "You seem to be working hard." I nodded. Nearby Iori on the floor was fragments of the wooden chair that was one at the other table. Kaname had a grip on Iori's sleeve seemingly to keep him in place. Glancing up to the silver haired, I saw he stared at his cup pensively. I decided not to say anything.

I was once again departing the table but Iori stopped me. "You really do look nice. Remind me to get you a daisy or a lavender rose." I just gave a small smile and continued on. They inevitably left, and my shift ended.

All the students apart of a class had to work, but it wasn't required to work the entire time. After all the event was to enjoy with families. I just had to work slightly more than others considering I was class president. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait Yusuke?"

"I'm sure! Besides you can go visit some friends like Maya." He argued. Yusuke didn't get off for another fifteen minutes. "And Heath." I added.

He rolled his eyes in disgust. "Yeah no. Stay away from that perv."

"Jealous much Yusuke?" He stumbled back as if punched. "W-wha? No way! G-get going before you distract me to much away from my job. Not like you distract me or anything!" And that was how I ended up traveling the halls alone. Waves of parents and their children passed me, enjoying the day. Where was my father right now?

Probably overseas as usual. My thoughts always drifted back to him. It was his doing that I was here wasn't it? Did he even know what kind of people he was leaving his daughter with? He had told me that he knew their parents so it was alright, yet still. He couldn't have possibly known. And I _was_ his daughter. How could I not be? One of the brothers most likely planted the book there to confuse me. Or at least that was what I told myself to keep a cool head.

"Oh Nee-san~" My arm was grabbed and tugged into the nearest classroom of my left. The door closed and locked behind me. I found myself in a dark room with curtains and walls hanging up everywhere. There were red patches on the floors and walls. Figures that looked like bodies hung from the ceiling.

"Don't be scared _nee-san_. Although this is a horror based room." I spun around to come face to face with Fuuto. He was dressed as a vampire with a rising collar.

"F-Fuuto? Why are you calling me that?" I asked remembering Wataru calling me something similar. He scoffed.

"You mean that fake alibi Masa-nii is using to stop rumors?" He took a few steps toward me. "I personally prefer some other names. So do you like our event? It was supposed to be a haunted house, but we closed it for a little bit in order to refresh the scares. Perfect chance for me huh?"

He chuckled taking a few steps closer. In return I took a few frightened steps back. "Fuuto...I need to get back..." I made a move towards the door.

"No!" He slammed my shoulder back against the wall next to the door. His face was inches from mine. "Why do you do this to me? Huh? Why!"

He was panting now as if exhausted. "Oh course you don't know you idiot. You came here, you did this. To us. I hate you. And yet..." He leaned in and before I knew it, we were kissing. I couldn't pull away or push even though I tried. His grip on my arm tightened and he pulled away.

"Such a stupid Sacrificial Bride. At least our last took the liberty of killing herself for us. You? No." He bent towards my neck ever so subtly.

"Fuuto, we're in school." He ignored me. "Don't you dare think I fell for your ploy earlier."

* * *

I stepped out of the room not long later. I went straight back to work. Yusuke wasn't there when I got in so I only assumed he had gone out to find me as promised. Was I really gone that long.

Anyways I carried plates and used my general normal sweet disposition. It was getting later in the day now. Maybe five o`clock. Didn't matter. Throughout the rest of my time I barely noticed the way I stumbled, or wrote and spoke as if I wasn't actually there. I felt like I wasn't all the way there. Maybe there was something in the kitchen I could find?

"Hinata. Hinata? Hinata!" I felt myself being whipped around to face an enraged but concerned Kou. "What the heck Hinata? You've been zoned for almost seven minutes straight. Get it together. You have table 2 to handle." He stared at me for another second. "Are you alright Hinata?"

I shrugged past him waving him away. I had a job to do. I wasn't out for seven minutes. I had only stopped to look out the window for maybe a second. I felt really tired. Really tired.

"What can I get you?" I asked pleasantly. The person in front of me looked down at their menu. "A coffee please."

"Is that all?"

He nodded. "You know you look like you could use one too."

"Maybe..." I looked down at the notepad. "Is that all?"

The persons green eyes stared at me. "You asked that all ready."

"Oh...Sorry." I walked away. Their hand shot out to wrap around my wrist. "Are you okay Ema?"

How did he know my name? I walked away not answering. When I came back my legs felt weak. They nearly collapsed from under me and I spilled the coffee onto the person slightly. "Sorry. I'll get you a napkin."

"It's quite alright. It's fine." The kitchen had the napkins. I went to get one but Imai stopped me. "We need more cinnamon sticks. Can you get me some from the stock?"

"But the napkins..." I strained. Where was the stock?

"I'll handle it. Just go. Hurry!" She said pushing me away. I walked out. Where was the stock again?

I knocked shoulders with someone, though I don't know who. "Hinata?" I saw a orange. They were tall. "Hinata wha-Hikaru called us saying you were a ditsy."

I cant stay and talk. I need to get...What was I supposed to be getting? The stock out of the cinnamon sticks. No, that makes no sense. I stopped and shook my head.

A ashy haired head bent down to my level. Their eyes seemed kind. Like my fathers. Did they have the stock sticks? My knees weakened under me and I collapsed into the persons arms. "Ema!"

"What's wrong with her Masa-nii?"

"I don't know...Natsume quick! Go find Ukyo. She's lost a lot of blood."

"She was like that in the café. She spilled coffee on me."

"Hold on Ema...Hold on..."

* * *

 **How was it? Most likely I will go through and edit later. But after a long wait I figured feh. It took so long because I literally was at a utter loss for interactions between classmates and her. And I know so many of you wanted it. I will make it up to you guys.**

 **Figured I owed you this much. And props to anyone who gets why Iori wanted to give her those specific flowers or why he lost his temper and broke the wood when Heath hit on her.**

 **Though really, anyone who gets why he got so angry really should get props. Though maybe it isn't so unobvious as I think. Next chapter will be a mix of different boys povs most likely because [spoiler] she will be unconscious.**

 **And is it wrong I am already thinking of the plot for book 2 if I were to make one? Probs. Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Masaomi's POV~**

"Hold on Ema... Hold on..." I muttered staring at the small girl in my arms.

I was concerned when Natsume stopped her and she seemed so unresponsive. She was so pale and weak looking. I was just about to further examine her when she fell limp into my arms. She was so light.

Natsume had run off to find Ukyo. Wataru tugged my sleeve. "Is she alright Masa-nii?" He gripped his Usa-tan. "How dare another brother take all and not share." I held in a sigh. Kaname next to me was staring down at her almost jealous. Wataru, Kaname and Fuuto had all been raised by the same, horrible father. Our mother had never treated them right either. Abusing them, told them immoral lessons, and worse...

Kaname was so jealous that he envied our fathers for always being with our mother. He had thought that she loved him all to herself. When Ukyo, Hikaru and I found out what she was doing, we warned the triplets and had to have a conversation with Kaname. Unfortunatly he had never changed from his sadistic, masochist self. Hikaru, Tsubaki, Fuuto, and Wataru were somewhat like that as well unfortunately. Worse than perverts sometimes.

I looked up at Hikaru, who just got here. He called us saying he was in her café and she was acting off and spilled coffee on him. I could still see the brown stain covering his shirt and pants.

I lifted her up bridal style, almost tossing her. I expected her to be heavier. I feel like Wataru was heavier. Was that really because of blood loss? Hikaru place a hand on his shoulder knowing what I was thinking. "Let's go before someone see's."

From where we were, it would take at least five minutes to properly get to the car and round up all the brothers. Occasionally I glanced back at Kaname comforting Iori. The two had always been close, especially after Fuyuka's death. He always believed she is now an angel, despite some others teasing's. Ukyo and his relationship never quite recovered, after he killed her.

Louis was waiting by one of the cars staring at the sky. When he saw us he stood straighter. "Louis did you bring your car today?"

He shook his head. "No unfortunately. I came with the triplets...What's going on? Natsume said it was an emergency." An emergency?

"Ema's blood is almost at zero. One of our brothers must have gotten carried away and almost killed her. She needs to get back." I explained staring down at the pale face. She really was an angel...I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Louis looked pensive. "I saw Fuuto earlier...He seemed rather...high."

"High?" Kaname gripped Louis's arm and started to drag him back toward the school. "Let's go an see just how _high_ our dear brother is."

"So Fuuto is the cause of this? What the hell is wrong with him?" Azusa and Tsubaki walked over darkly. Tsubaki was dangling his keys from a finger to not crush them.

"Maybe we should get back to the mansion before questioning that. There is enough of us to take one car back. The rest will have to catch up later." Azusa said calming down his twin.

We all agreed. Kaname, Louis and Iori went to find Fuuto while Tsubaki, Azusa, Wataru, Hikaru and I would take their car. Ema, naturally, with no room and unable to keep herself upwards, would be sitting on someone.

We were ready to go but we all sensed her before we heard her. "What happened to Ems? Is she going to be okay?" I spun around. In Kaname's path a girl dressed as a demon stood worried for her friend. I had seen her waving a whip at Yusuke earlier.

I honestly couldn't help but to look down before answering. "She'll be fine as long as we get her home. I promise."

* * *

 **Azusa's POV~**

I paced around in my room for the past 10 minutes or so. Tsubaki and I had been in the middle of a karaoke competition with some really talented girl. I don't remember her name but her friend's name was Heath or Keath. I kept my head distracted with these kind of thoughts instead of thinking of what was happening two rooms over. But every thought reluctantly went back to it.

Natsume ran into the room yanking the two of us away saying that Ema was unconscious and Masaomi needed keys. She was so pale...

I slammed my head against my wall in aggravation. And why did I just call her Ema? That was her name but still.

Tsubaki opened my door before I had more time to dwell any longer. "What's wrong Azu-nii? Worried about her? She is rather delicious isn't she?" He plopped down onto my bed looking around." How did he not get it? Is that all he thinks of her as? Should that be all _I_ think of her as?

"Wow Azu-nii, you must really be stressed. Look at this room! It's spotless. Maybe you could do mine next eh? While we wait." I pushed myself off the wall then nodding. He knew that I clean when bored, or stressed. It would give me something to do.

As we went into the hall, Ema's door opened by Masaomi. He noticed us and gestured us forward. We shared an anxious look with each other before continuing forward. In the room, Ema lay in her bed looking dead. Our eldest brother looked panic stricken and weary. And lost.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked.

The doctor let out an apprehensive breath. "I-I don't know. She's lost so much blood. I could take her to the hospital but it would take around 8 weeks for her to get fully better. I could give her a vampire blood transfusion but..."

"That's dangerous!" I burst out. Our tutors taught us that. Masaomi nodded gravely.

"Yet its the quickest thing. If she doesn't get more blood, she could lose limbs, she could get brain damage, she could die. I don't know what else to do. I just don't..."

"Maybe if she has time, we can talk to the rest of our brothers, and the culprit." Ukyo stood in the doorway frowning and for once I couldn't be more glad for a family meeting. It was rare that Masaomi was so desolate because he couldn't help someone and none of those situations were pretty.

I scanned the couch as we walked down the stairs. Kaname and Louis sat on either side of Fuuto, who looked like he was experienced multiple things at once. "We found this one trying to force himself on a classmate. We erased her memory so she didn't try to tell a parent this one was trying to steal a kiss from her. Though I don't think he regrets it." Kaname explained nudging Fuuto.

"Of course I do...Bad publicity." He mumbled, wide eyes lowering. He had overdosed, something a vampire shouldn't do with blood as strong as Hinata's. He was happy, giddy almost with the taste. It had almost driven him mad with thirst and yet he was slowly commissioning himself for withdrawl. He seemed tired, unable to get off the hype even though he may have wanted to. "How is she?" Louis asked.

Masaomi proceeded to explain what he told us in more detail. Then about the blood transfusion. There were many types that could be done but none safe. We could find someone with similar blood and do that, but it would still be passing through a vampire to do it. We could do a simple transfusion using someone of similar blood, but we would need something to cancel out the vampire blood, something that was unpleasant.

"We could find that guy that Richter once hired." Iori spoke up shooting a look at his elder who was unaffected.

"Perhaps...but if anything he would try to do something else." Ukyo said.

"What man?" Yusuke asked. He was still a baby, and I think it was before he was even conceived.

Hikaru leaned forward closing his eyes briefly. I was just a child when it happened. I didn't remember much, other than a beautiful woman with green eyes. "Once there was a vampire hunter that very much so wanted to kill Father. Richter, wanting to kill his brother equally so, hired him. He also was the one who hunted us for those seven long months. But now there has been a small mutual agreement. He knows who we are, but also knows that its not us who he is truly after. He may be able to help, but he might be like flipping a coin, it can be half and half." His hair covered his pained expression, but I knew it was there. Why did our family have to be so complicated? Its what _he_ wanted...

"So do we call him?" Subaru asked. There was silence.

"I guess we do. Do we still have Rintarou's number?"

* * *

 **Ok so I have FINALLY figured out this whole confusing family matter. At the beginning of the story it didn't really matter, but now that we are reaching a climax it needs to be sorted. I am using both DL and BC names and stories which really makes it twice as complicated.**

 **I mean really, I am so close to just posting my messy, nonsensical story planner as like a teaser for one day only so people understand just what I am trying to do.**

 **And of course, I need to go back and redo some chapters because I put in things like Rintarou Sakamaki is an uncle or putting Miwa one moment and Cordelia the next so please read this.**

 **Karl-Heinz is a powerful vampire that loves to experiment. He experiments with his own children to selectively breeds powerful children. He is emotionless and cares for no one and loves experimenting variables of people because he has no remorse.**

 **Their mother is Miwa Asahina. But she wasn't fully vampire. So in comes Cordelia, to breed them to be stronger. So while Miwa had the children, it was Cordelia's blood. Karl-Heinz only did it for the experiment value of it.**

 **Rintarou, as you know Ema's adoptive father, is a vampire hunter. He and Karl-Heinz have had a conflict for years. So one day, Karl-Heinz(My goodness this name needs to be changed because it is such a pain to type out) kills Rintarou's best friends and leaves the child alive for Rintarou to take.**

If at any point anyone wants me to explain this further, post my sloppy nonsense planner of the story, or wants me to think about changing something to make it make more sense, please comment so I know I am being confusing. I mean I know what I mean, but others may not. I already know how this story will go along and end, filler chapters not so much. So I always ask for readers to comment ideas, likes and dislikes and such.

Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Ukyo Asahina made his way down the last steps. He already knew who it was. It was something most vampires could do, sense someone before they saw or heard them. And annoyingly enough to him, he hadn't really done that until the bell rung. That was how he knew who it was. Vampire hunters don't get sensed by others very easily.

He swung open the door cautiously. The man in front of him had wore a crisp jacket and formal work clothing, as usual. A bag was slung on his shoulders haphazardly and a carry on stood next to him. He smiled happily while Ukyo made no change.

"Nice to see you too Ukyo. It's been a while." The man greeted.

"Not long enough Rintarou. Our meetings aren't always pleasant." He commented. He would have offered to take his luggage but he couldn't fathom what was inside.

Though he had a few ideas. He shuddered the thoughts away and showed the man upstairs. "My brother says you may be able to help with our little problem." He said upon reaching the correct floor. A few brothers looked up at their arrival.

Rintarou nodded. "It is my specialty after all. Though I do want to understand the circumstances first." He said. And that was it. A single sentence that made Ukyo not trust the man even more. He would help Ema without hesitation, her being a human affected by vampires. Then afterwards it would be time to discuss how to not let it happen again, or just try to persuade them into "letting her go".

"Of course." He simply said. Short, sweet and polite. "Would you like to discuss it here or in her room?"

Rinatarou thought for a second. "There. Even though its rude to speak of things like that in the patients room, it would be easier. Plus wherever that elder brother of yours is."

Without answering Ukyo led him to Ema's room. It used to be Natsume's before he moved out, not to mention it seemed best, for some reason he couldn't explain.

 **Rintarou POV~**

When I first stepped in I noticed on the bed, a girl with brunette hair strewn about. Now with a better look, I saw her. "Errm, what was it you said her name was?" I asked with great hardship.

"We didn't." Ukyo said blandly. As always.

"Ema sir." Masaomi told me a little kinder to fill in for the emptiness of his sibling. "Ema Hinata."

I nodded. It felt like years ago when I first got to hold that sweet little child as my own. Its well known with the brothers that their _father_ and I aren't the closest. Notably though they despised him as well. So when he killed my best friends, I somewhat assumed he did it out of hate. Now I realize the gravity of my mistake. He _wants_ her. He wanted her here.

I sent my little girl to the wolves.

"And what happened?" I asked after realizing I was silent for quite a bit.

Masaomi leaned forward. He was a pediatrician, not a doctor because he couldn't handle blood well. I often teased my foe of this. Yet I still respected the near 30 year old. "At a school event Fuuto got carried away and almost drunk her dry without our knowledge. We found her in time before she collapsed. She's been this way since."

I nodded understanding their situation. They couldn't take her to a hospital, and they had stronger blood than hers. "You know this may be stressful. The insertion of blood, then removal of it will burn, but she will be in no physical pain."

Masaomi sighed. "As long as she gets better soon."

"Of course." I would do this without hesitation. She was my little girl. Even if she was adopted. "Who is the closest blood type to her? We will also need Fuuto, who may still have some blood cells of hers inside, if they haven't been burned up."

"Both Fuuto and Louis share her blood type, B. I'll go get them." Ukyo stood and left the room to find his brothers. Good thing Fuuto was the same type. His blood wouldn't have destroyed all of hers yet. And Louis, he and Ema were the same species, so perhaps this would be so difficult after all. I would only need to dispatch the youngers Asahina's blood.

I instructed the two of what to do hesitantly, making sure they did everything right. I made prick points in Ema's neck then wrist and had the boys drink the blood from their own wrists without swallowing it. Both moved around to a bed side and took her wrists. Then on my cue, both bit her wrist and injected their blood. I stayed at the head of her bed. Louis and Fuuto put together their own wrist where they bit themselves, creating an infinite circle of transferred blood.

It didn't take long. Ema's body began to shake. The vampire blood from the both of them began to assault her human blood. Or what was left of it. Louis's blood was cleaner than Fuuto's. So I made him the cleanser. I injected a concoction into his elbow and neck. After, she thrashed. Masaomi and Ukyo held her legs.

I injected the cleanser into Ema perhaps an hour afterwards. There was enough vampire blood multiplying in her, so now it was safe to convert and destroy it. Surprisingly she took it better than I expected. In all it only took about two hours. The most trouble we had was now when she screamed. She wasn't in pain for any of it, but the scream sounded almost demonic, pained.

It scared Louis and Fuuto enough to break the infinite circle for transferred blood. I sent the four out of the room to regain energy so we could continue.

Now I had the room to myself. I took the time to explore my daughters room. She had plenty of video games and on her desk lay books for studying. I moved to the bedside drawer. My old notebook lay inside to my surprise. Then again this house and I did have history. In this very room was old dangers neither she or the brothers knew about.

Flipping through I noticed everything had been erased including an old photo. It's imprint was still there, but one would never be able to tell what it was of. I held back a laugh and removed the hex laid upon my old book and placed it back safely. I still had a job to do.

* * *

 **Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey-o!**

 **First order of business, a whole lot of comments about the boys POV's and Ema's friends talking to the brothers about her. And I always like to add commenter idea's into the story. So yeah. Sorry for the bad-idk- writing flaws and stuff if any, I wasn't really the best for these. Not my best but if you think it could really be edited, then tell me and I will.**

 **Second, a commenter mentioned the Vampire Diaries and Vampire Knights. Now bringing this up, if anyone has something they would like me to watch because they think something in it could be beneficial to the story, by all means. Oh and I watched Vampire Knights to like, season 2 episode 2 or so probably and then I take a break, go back to Youtube just to find out YouTube took down the videos and the tuber that put them up. I always hate when they do that because I never finish watching before they do it and I am left with a cliffhanger! Ugh! So thank you, I am now addicted and have had that taken away. Lol.**

 **And yes, Karl-Heinz is _technically_ their dad, but he only actually contributed into only a third of the thirteen brothers making. So for some, he is a step-father of sorts. **

* * *

**Azusa~**

"Masaomi." The head of the house looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes Yusuke?" He asked.

Yusuke sighed. "Some classmates of Ema and I have been wondering what happened to her. I didn't know what to tell them so they were wondering if they could come by tomorrow to see her, even if she is unconscious."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "I guess so. She's done going through any difficulties so...I guess it's all right. It would be nice."

"Really?" He questioned. I was honestly surprised he acceded.

"It will stop others from getting suspicious at least." I mentioned. He turned to see me folding up my script further down the table. It might be good for her to hear some friends. From what I saw at the event, she was really looked up to by her companions. It was actually a reality shock for me at least. Ema was always such a strong willed girl. Meek perhaps, but still worked to make things better for herself or others. She seemed truly looked up to. I had to admire that.

I dismissed myself made my way to upstairs to grab the rest of my things and a coat to go to work and made ways with Tsubaki. He smiled at me, and I noticed he had my coat in his hand. "Come on. Time to get going."

"Thanks." I told my twin. "But did you get-" He passed me a water bottle and some scripts. I shook my head. "You know me so well."

"Naturally." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we boarded the elevator. He shifted. "Something wrong?" I asked. He seemed more stressed than usual. It was so unlike him.

He stared at todays auditions. "I'm fine. Just a bit worried." He admitted.

"Worried?" I tapped his shoulder. "You've practiced day and night for this part. There's going to be no competition. De-stress a little. You've got this." I told him softly, comfortingly.

"I know but..."

"Wow confident huh? Then what is it?" I chuckled.

He smirked shrugging my hand off his shoulder. "I'm just worried is all. I want this role so much. This could be my big break."

I knew he felt. He longed for this particular role for more than ages. Tsubaki had been practicing for this for months. I in turn would be trying out for his enemy, and secondary character.

"Ema would be proud of how hard you're working." We both silenced.

"Yeah. She would." He echoed. Our elevator ride ended and we left the residence.

 **Hikaru~**

I smirked pleasantly looking over my computer screen. It was a work of art, to me at least. Ever since that girl, Ema came to stay at the residence, I've become twice as busy. Writing my current book, gathering material for it, and preparing this game for Ema and the brothers.

It was plain to tell that she was something special. Something beautiful. Beautifully delicious. It didn't take long honestly for the rest of the brothers to fall for her. Or at least take an interest. I gazed at my chart longingly.

On it stated 1 catch, 12 players, 1 watcher. going down the list, every number had a 0 next to it. Other than the usual, none of the brothers have exactly made a move. Very few had yet to realize their attraction until the new incident. Fuuto took too much blood from her almost killing her. Even I had to admit I wanted to shout at him for that. But nevertheless it wouldn't fix the current matter.

In recent news however, Yusuke arranged for some of her friends to come visit her in her catatonic state. It would provide interesting gossip about our little Ema.

I didn't quite love her. No, I didn't like her like some of the other brothers did. Neither did Kaname, unlike how he carries himself around her. He was just a sadist, somewhat like me I guess. I still had lingering love from past experiences I refused to let go of.

Shutting my computer, I stuck it into the desk drawer. I was in my old room, which hadn't been used yet, unlike Natsume's. Besides, it had a good view if I did say so for myself. I sat on my sill for a good amount of time before my thoughts were shattered by the door bell. I could have sworn every being in the house froze.

Ema's friends were here.

 **Natsume~**

Ema's friends were here. And a good thing for that I suppose. I strained to hear which way Yusuke was taking them up. The left staircase, so I don't think I could just manage to run into them and find an excuse to come with them to her room.

I sighed leaning back onto the couch. Azusa and Tsubaki left out earlier but promised they would be back later. I honestly didn't want to stay here and wait for them to return but I really didn't have a choice. I opened my eyes when small hands smacked onto my legs.

Wataru stared up at me pensively. "What's wrong Natsu? It was your birthday yesterday, shouldn't you be happy?"

I patted his head. Tsubaki and Azusa's birthday was the 31st of December and mine was the first of January. Wataru's was the third. "Shouldn't you be excited about yours tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "Mmm-mm. All I want for my birthday is for Ema to get better. Usa-tan misses her too..."

Subaru, Iori, Ukyo, Kaname, and Masaomi were also in the room with us in the smaller living on the second floor. And all of them became somber at that. I ignored Subaru's look and continued softly. "Me too little buddy. Me too."

He shook his head more rapidly this time. "No. I don't get it. I like her. She's nice. She takes time to play and to _get_ me. But aren't I supposed to not like her because she's our drink storage?" He asked with honest confusion.

Masaomi kneeled next to him hurriedly. "It's okay to like her since she is here to stay for a good while. Do you think you're supposed to hate her? What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. Everyone else just seems to not like her for reasons. And all the other ones end up creating such a fuss and leaving dramatically. I never like them. So I want Ema gone! But I don't..." The small salmon colored haired boy looked to the ground squeezing his bunny rabbit plush. I felt bad for my little brother, that was getting his head filled with conflicting thoughts.

Ukyo left the room. Kaname and Iori quietly went back to their discussion. Subaru excused himself to go practice his shots. Masaomi comforted our youngest with suckers and pats on the head. I closed my eyes, and what would probably be the 3rd and 4th brothers dismay, silently prayed the girl upstairs would make it out alright.

 **Tsubaki~**

I leaned my head on the back of the chair and let out a huge sigh. The whole situation was getting to me was all. She would be okay. I would get the part. We would all live happily ever after.

I jerked up in my chair at that last thought. What was that about?

"You okay? I told you to _de-stress."_ I glanced at the door where Azusa had just come in.

"Hey. Yeah thanks. I'm fine."

He walked around my chair to his placing his hand on my shoulder as he went. "You aren't going to do your best if you're like this. Want an iced tea while you wait?"

He was already walking over to the cooler before I could respond yes. I watched him from the wall mirror. "Did you already finish your auditions? How did it go? Did they say anything? How about-"

He held out his hand to silence me and gave me the drink. "I wont know anything yet. I know this is important for you. You'll do fine."

"Yeah." I muttered. Important. This was more than important. I've wanted this role for so long. But I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. After all I had Ema's good luck and that was all I needed at the moment.

I still remember not long ago I had run into on the stairwell. I was rehearsing my lines so I stopped and asked her how believable I sounded. She clapped her hands together in awestruck. I had learned from Natsume her love of games so I was really happy she liked it. I admitted to her what the role was to me after she noticed something.

"You're taking this awfully serious this time." She had said.

"What do you mean? I always take my job seriously."

She nodded linking her fingers together. "I know but the way Tsubaki, you just said it, it had a bit more emotion and devotion that you usually practice with."

I watched as she shyly explained this and couldn't help but tell her the reason for this.

"So I just really hope I get it right." I finished admitting.

I jumped back as her arms wrapped around me willingly for probably the first time ever. She squeezed me with her weak frail grip and pulled away. My eyes probably looked like saucers.

She stepped to the other side of the stairwell and put her hands behind her back. "For good luck, you know? A good luck hug so you know, you might feel better about it. I really hope you get it." She ended kindly. How was it possible for her to be so dang sweet after everything so far?

I was pulled out of my reverie when one of the workers entered the room telling me I was next. I tossed a look to Azusa as I got up. We exchanged smiles as we always do. I had Ema and Azusa's good hopes for me.

I thought about the sleeping girl back at home. When I was done and she was awake, I would play some video games with her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ukyo's POV~**

I headed up to the girls room where her friends were. I knew Masaomi and Yusuke were already observing them but Masaomi had to get ready for work.

Rapping on the door I waited for him to open up so I could take his shift. He could have gotten a head start and left earlier but he insisted that the kids would ask questions that only he could provide excuses for.

Finally my elder brother came out the room and shut it behind him. "Were they too curious?" I asked.

He shook his head thankfully. "No. But I told them that she was awake earlier and yesterday and was put to rest afterwards with some medication to help. I also mentioned it was just not enough energy that caused her to collapse."

"I see." Pretty simple excuses that would do for the mean time. She would be awake by tomorrow or the day after anyhow. "What do I go in and say?"

"They only just got up here. They haven't gotten a chance to place their get well gifts or anything so maybe start there. I think Yusuke will have it handled anyway. Don't worry." He explained. I agreed to him that I could handle the rest and let him prepare for work.

Upon walking in I could tell those who noticed me were surprised that I switched out with my brother. "Still asleep?" Yusuke nodded.

"Doctor go to work?" Asked a pink haired girl tilting her head. I ignored her lack of grammar for the better.

"Yes. Dr. Masaomi had to leave for work so I'm taking over at the moment." I sat in the chair my brother just recently occupied.

A boy that was working with her at the café looked to the ground in annoyance and muttered to himself. "I don't get it. We're her friends. We don't need people in here to keep watch of us."

"Well excuse me boy, but as far as we know, we don't know just how close you lot and Hinata are. Not that Yusuke's word isn't good enough, he isn't always the most perceptive. So to make sure nothing happens, I am here to make sure. You would do the same if people claiming to be close to an unconscious girl asked to be alone with her?" I spoke up. I knew he was a bit far for me to have heard that normally but I didn't really care at the moment.

His eyes widened before shifting away again. But her did mumble a last question. "Hinata?" A particularly interesting girl turned her attention to me. "So when is she going to get better? And how come she's living here in the first place?"

I knew of her. She was the one outside the house shouting at the students coming back that one day. She was also the one who found and called some of the brothers numbers to get in contact with Hinata. She was the one in the devil outfit waving a whip at her fellow students at the café. And she was also the one who asked if she was alright when the girl originally fainted.

"Didn't my brother answer the questions concerning her health?"

"Well maybe. But you should also know that too, huh?" I had to admire that. She was fact checking making sure our stories were all the same. "And you didn't answer how she came up living here."

I stood up gesturing at a pink wrapped box with a purple ribbon the pink haired girl was holding. "How about we answer those during a drink or lunch? I see some of you brought gifts for her. How about setting those aside and joining me?"

The pink haired girl lit up happily. "Yeah the gifts!" She cheerily bounced over to a bureau in the room and place her present on top. She had a high pitched voice and seemed constantly upbeat. The others followed suit, placing their gifts then following me out. The girl with all the suspicious questions kept a wary eye on me.

I led them to the main living room where hopefully a majority of the brothers would keep the occupied. I explained the situation to my brothers and had the children introduce themselves. Yusuke gestured the boy and girl who had all the suspicions. "This is Sasakura and Imai. That's Heath and-" He introduced a black haired boy and was cut off.

"Maya!" Interrupted the last girl. "I'm Maya! Nice to meet'cha all! Are all you her brothers? She sure has a lot then. Do you all live here?" She asked.

"Umm..." Natsume started looking to me for guidance. I subtly nodded my head. The ruse was her father married our mother so she was now our step sister. It didn't need to be mentioned that we don't all have the same mother. "Yeah." He continued now with an answer. "Brothers, sure. And no. We don't all live here. Some, like me, don't live here anymore."

She made a face biting both her lips. "Aww that's a shame. It must be so cool always having so many siblings around. Especially for Ema! She's always like a big sister to others, and she's an only child, so it must be cool being the younger sister to so many now!"

"Oh?" Tsubaki inquired. "What do you mean?" Azusa asked as well. The twins leaned forward now intrigued. I didn't even know they returned home. I could tell Tsubaki was only interested because he had a thing for little sister characters. Azusa appreciated anybody, girls included I suppose, who act as mentors to others. It was a respective thing.

"Really? That's an odd thing to say." Hikaru mused. Now only she and Yusuke stood. She didn't seem to mind.

She put a hand to her cheek and held the other arm under it into thinking position. While rocking back and forth. "Weeeellll I dunno. It's just that Emy was an only child and always took care of herself as a kid so even now she doesn't usually have people taking care of her. Annnnd she's class president so she always has other students looking up to her. A lot of the younger students, even sometimes older students look up to her too! She really nice like that. Always taking care of others. So she must be glad to finally have someone be able to take care of her. I would. But what would I know."

Yusuke sighed. "Really Maya? That was an abrupt thing to say."

"Really? Whoops." She said lightly.

Well then. That indeed was an abrupt thing to say. It was definitely new information to me. I went into the kitchen contemplating this. While preparing some tea and sandwiches for the guest and brothers, I listened in.

"Hey I remember you. You almost beat me at the karaoke station in our class!" The girl accused one of the brothers.

"Umm _almost beat_? I'm pretty sure we beat you." Azusa interjected.

"Ehh? Nuh-uh! Isn't that right Heath? We totally won!"

The raven haired boy hadn't talked much so far today. Based on the way he acted that day I was rather glad. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Both her and the twins said. They certainly were rambunctious today. Personally I didn't like the girl upstairs that much. I tried not to associate myself with her all that much. She reminded me to much of that woman.

"Oh that reminds me of 4th grade! We had a play and-" I shook my head in the slightest of amusement. For the next five or so minutes while I was in the kitchen Maya continued to tell stories of past experiences and such. From what little I could understand, apparently we might have underestimated Hinata. Maybe she needed more than we give her credit for.

I grabbed the cart and wheeled it into the next room. Imai, Hikaru, Sasakura and Natsume were having a conversation with each other involving school. Heath was leaning against the back of the couch arms crossed. Maya was talking to Yusuke.

"So Ema seems really nice." Iori said to me when I handed him a cup of tea.

"Yeah. It seems that way." I muttered. It was bad enough the dark haired one and the nosy girl were suspicious of us. I didn't need any more reason from them.

I moved on to Kaname handing him his drink. He turned down the sandwich like I knew he would. I didn't bother making him one anyway. "It only makes it all the harder doesn't it?" I glared at the monk. "And to think how easy it was for those others, loud, constantly crying, annoying. Disgusting things. This makes it more, more huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "So when will Ema be coming back to school?" Imai asked.

"Well we have our break coming up soon." Yusuke explained. "So we are going to one of our vacation homes for a time and bringing Ema with us. So you probably wont be seeing her again for a bit."

"Vacation home? That's a bit weird." She admitted.

Yusuke turned towards her. "Weird? How?"

"She's ill but you're taking her elsewhere?" She questioned.

Hikaru leaned forward. "She might be able to get better in a fresher environment. Besides if you're her friend you would want her to get better right?"

She kept a look of unreasonable doubt but didn't say anything else luckily. After lunch the friends thanked us the hospitality and left. I turned to Hikaru as we watched them walk onto the sidewalk and part ways. "So what were you and Natsume talking about with them?" I asked.

"Oh that? I was just getting some really interesting information." He smiled at me. "Such as?"

He took a long look out the window then over at our brothers on the couch. "Did you know how wanted our house guest is? Apparently she's been asked out by a good majority of her classmates? Haha, and rejection for all. Shall our brothers fall to the same fate?"

"Like you and your childhood crush?" Kaname mocked. We laughed at that and Hikaru's sour face.

"Shut up you monk! There's only one response you ever get from women." He growled grabbing a couch pillow tightly.

Iori and Louis scooted away from their elder brothers. "Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked cockily.

A malicious grin spread upon Hikaru's features. "Mace." He tossed the pillow at the blond and whipped out a small bottle with a nozzle and aimed it.

Kaname jumped off the couch stumbling over the pillow and landing haphazardly half on the floor half on the table. Hikaru burst out laughing and tossed the hair spray back in Louis's work bag.

"Why you little..."

* * *

 **Hi. Hope you enjoyed. Last chapter in Boy's POV, for now. What kind of place are they going to? In the anime they go to a festival, and they will. Maya, for no particular reason is my new favorite character in this book, even though her appearance level will probably be 2%.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Dream scape_

 _She's so pretty._

I stared at the woman in front of me. She had long purple hair and brilliant green eyes. She stared at me a few feet away. Next to her stood a man with dark green hair and red eyes. Off to the side was a man with hazel eyes and ash-blond hair. With him a short haired blonde woman with blue eyes. She wore a wedding dress. Further back, almost blurry was a man with golden eyes and white hair; the school doctor.

Who were these people?

I was in a pure white space that seemed vast, but got blurry further out.

The purple haired woman held her hand out to me. She smiled almost sympathetically. I didn't understand, but it looked like she wanted something. The man next to her pulled out a sword and started walking towards me.

"The heart." It took a minute but I realized it was her when she repeated. "My heart." She was the one in a lot of my visions. Or whatever they were. Others memories. The man drew nearer but I didn't move. He was so close. I felt so stiff.

"Stop!" They turned, and so did I. My father. I could recognize his black hair and blue eyes anywhere. He held out a gun. Someone laughed further back. He gripped his gun tighter and aimed at the purple haired woman. "I wont let you do this Cordelia!"

Cordelia smiled. "Wont let me do what Rintarou? Take back what is mine? Take back what my _sons_ almost deprived me of? If not for Richter here, neither I, or that brat would be alive. Its time for me to get my heart back."

She turned towards me. "Richter. Take it." The man wielding the sword started back towards me.

"You're" I started, "the brothers mom?"

"Partly darling, partly. Its my blood, at least. Though I have too much work and pride to risk baby fat. Not like it mattered anyway for someone." She stole a glance at the blonde woman.

I could ask so many questions. Why am I at the brothers house? Am I my fathers child? What do I have of hers?

I could do so many things. I could run away. I could collapse, which is what my body wants to do. I could run towards my father, who was looking over helplessly.

But I didn't speak. And I didn't move. And suddenly the man was in front of me. He grabbed me by my shoulder and aimed his sword to seemingly gut or cut.

But suddenly he let go. I watched as Richter stumbled back away from me. Without thinking or willing, I walked forward towards him. He kept backing away from me, towards Cordelia. Was he scared of me suddenly?

I pulled my cross pendant out of my pocket and looked towards the other man and woman. He smiled at the turn of event. Cordelia and Richter stared at me with the blurry figure. Three on their side. Three on mine.

* * *

 **Out of dream~**

I slowly sat up. My heartrate was moving so oddly it made me tired. I could feel it throughout my entire figure. And the room was so bright. I clutched my cover in my fist trying to get my eyes to dilate.

And suddenly I felt I wasn't alone in this room.

"Hinata!" I heard Yusuke yell somewhere in the right of the room. His loud stomps grew nearer until suddenly he was hugging me tightly. I just patted him on the back in confusion. I took the opportunity to lean my head into his shoulder to try to adjust my eyes and open them. Thankfully someone shut the curtains.

I managed to squint my eyes open and give Ukyo a thankful smile. He smiled back, to my surprise. Peeking over Yusuke's shoulder I saw the rest of the brothers. Each wore a once frightened, but now relieved look. As if a monster had been there and had just left. And continuing to look, I saw the people from my dream, except my father, standing at the back. But as I focused they weren't there.

"You're here! You're alright." Yusuke exclaimed.

"Was I gone or something?" I quietly asked.

He held me tightly. "What do you mean you idiot? You were unconscious for days! Then you-you..."

"Huh?"

Masaomi shook out of his past stupor and knelt next to the bed. "Ema." He softly started. "Do you remember the café incident? Fuuto...You lost a lot of blood. You've been unconscious for a little bit while recovering."

I froze if only but a second taking in what he said. I remembered Natsume's and Subaru's argument, as well as Fuuto drinking in the empty class. Everything after that was blurry. I nodded. "Yeah, I remember." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well first off maybe Yusuke should let go before he squeezes the life out of this poor girl." Hikaru mentioned. I couldn't see him past Yusuke's spiky red hair.

"Aww Yusuke was really worried about classmate. He really is a softy." Tsubaki taunted.

"Shut up!" Came the red-heads muffled crying response. The brothers laughed and continued to tease him. Meanwhile none of them noticed my heartrate started to stutter. My breath came in little hiccups instead of out smoothly as it should. I wondered if I had a fever, I felt dizzy.

Masaomi was the first to take notice despite Yusuke actually being still on me. "Ema? Are you alright?" I didn't answer. I continued breathing sporadically, more than before. "I..."

He grabbed Yusuke's arm and shoved him off of me. "Ema. I'm going to need you to calm down. It's alright. You're fine. Your friends visited earlier. They brought gifts, you see them?" I nodded. They were on the bureau. I had to admire the fact Masaomi was acting like a doctor, trying to distract and calm me. My hand moved next to my pillow and felt my little cross. I gripped it if anything for comfort, or just because it was there. Gradually I became alright.

"Better. You're still technically supposed to be resting. Just before you woke up you went through a small scare. You need to rest up now. But I'm glad to see you alright." He lightly pushed my down so I was laying back how I was. I felt exhausted and already felt my eyelids droop. I didn't really want to go back to sleep. Especially because every second I saw those people fading in and out of the back of the room.

But I was too tired to say that. Because if I could...

I would tell them that I had felt two separate heartbeats.

* * *

 **Back to Ema. She is awake. FINALLY we meet some actual characters. I want y'all to tell me in the comments where I got each of them and what series they are from! Or guess who they are in this story. One of them though, is from a show a commenter recommended because, the coincidences were just there and golden. Mostly because I was writing about her cross and then his last name so...**

Y **Ay! The brothers were concerned about her. Yusuke being a tsundere~**

Wanna **Know something? When I cant convince myself to get my butt up and write, I listen to the song Toxic Thoughts. It's really good. I recommend it. Welp. This was a shorty. And I wrote it with no plans or anything. Just free-writing so yeah...**

 **And the entire top part is her dream. It would have been in italics, but some people have trouble reading italics, so pretend it is.**


	24. Chapter 24

I rose from what felt like an eternal sleep. I was still so tired, but then again the body always greedily craves more sleep upon just waking up. I sat up from the bed stretching out. When did I fall back asleep? I think I fell back asleep not long after waking up the first time. So how long was I unconscious for? A few days?

My mind clambered around other thoughts. The brothers seemed so concerned for some reason, as if they hadn't expected me to wake or something. I could see the gifts on the bureau and wondered who had stopped by to give them. I still felt weak as I slipped out of bed. For some reason, I doubled back just to grab my cross for sentimental reasons.

Outside, the hallway was still and silent. I forgot to look out the window, but I knew by the light through the curtains it was day. Early or late though I didn't know. I didn't know what day it was either. The entire walk to the kitchen was unbothered and quiet. I began to wonder if anyone was home until I saw dirty dishes in the sink. I moved to the fridge to check the date and daily responsibilities. I wasn't unconscious long it seemed thankfully.

The chore and schedule chart was empty surprisingly. Maybe Ukyo just didn't have the chance to fill it out. In any case the brothers tended to sleep during the day so they were all probably in their rooms. Not seeing anything else to do, I walked towards the dishes to do them.

 _The last meal seemed to be something with sauce_ , I noted before pausing. Shaking my head to clear it, I continued. It wasn't blood. That was apparent and it was a silly thought. But it stayed it my head.

* * *

 _A girl was looking at Iori seemingly without any worry. She was Fuyuka. In the room was the blurry-man from my dream, the purple haired woman, and the brothers, all young. "Something the matter Iori?" She asked sweetly._

 _Iori glanced back at his mother who gave him a piercing glance. He turned back to Fuyuka. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

I stared at the plate in my hand, half cleaned. I hadn't even noticed my vision going black again. I didn't understand what they were even about. And yet I kept having them and I was too afraid to ask the brothers what they meant.

"Just what are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice. I spun around to see Kaname leaning over the counter.

The corner of his lips tipped upwards at my surprise. "What are you doing?" He asked again in a different tone.

"Just cleaning-"

"Just cleaning?" He asked dumbstruck. "You were unconscious for days and the first thing you choose to do when you wake up is to clean? Do you _not_ care about your health?" He gestured to the pile of now clean dishes that I didn't even remember doing. I guess I was that out of it.

He waited for my response not taking his gaze off of me. "Why do none of you brothers have girlfriends?" I blurted.

In the end I didn't know why I asked that or chose that particular moment to ask. It was just something buzzing around in the back of my head because of that vision. It was a trait I had, asking things off the top of my head.

His blue eyes widened a fraction. Kaname picked himself off of the counter. "What?"

I shrugged honestly. "I don't know. I was just wondering and all of the brothers are nice and yet I've never seen any with a date."

He hesitated a minute before putting on a suave composure. "Oh? Are you asking this because you are interested in filling up one of those positions? Or all, Pancake?"

"Not really..." Kaname leaned back against the counter again and crossed his arms. "Kaname?"

"Iori once had a girlfriend." He stated thoughtfully. "She was really...sweet. But Mother found out about their relationship and wanted him to end it. He had refused to drink from her. So one day Ukyo destroyed her home. I think he made a car ram into her house or something. Her, her brother, and her family died that day."

"Why would he do that?" I asked when Kaname gave me a chance. He shrugged.

"He had a girlfriend a few years back too. She was really pretty, but not very nice. She looked a lot like you. Wanna know something just between you and me?" He leaned forward mischievously. "I think he just doesn't like you because you look a lot like the wicked woman who broke his heart."

I took a step back, almost stumbling. "R-really?"

He nodded cheekily. As for the other brothers, I think they've had flings in the past before. But now, I think they all have their eyes set on someone in particular."

"Hey, that's enough now." Hikaru called next to Masaomi. The both of them had bags in hands.

He stood up straight. "What do you mean that's enough? You started it didn't you?" Hikaru glanced between us exasperated, but you could see the love for his brother.

They set their bags on the counter where Kaname previously was. Masaomi promptly made his way to me and pressed the back of his hand to my temple. "What are you doing? You're just regaining your strength and you're wasting it for what?"

I felt like a child next to him as he practically scolded me. It was surprising how much he cared compared to others. He almost acted as a father figure to the others. It occurred to me that he was almost old enough to be my dad.

"I feel fine." I murmured.

"You may feel fine but I don't want to take any chances. After all you it's bad enough to be taken from by Purebloods, but..." He trailed off giving me a quick visual checkup.

"Purebloods?" I asked as he pushed my hair out of the way to view the mark. I figured it would be gone by now.

He tapped where I assumed it had been and I flinched. That was actually sore. "Yes, Purebloods. That's what we are."

"Different than others?" I inquired. He nodded. "Let's sit in the living room and discuss this. It will be more relaxing than just standing."

My eyes passed on the laying out groceries. "Don't worry about those. We can handle those later; they aren't perishable anyhow."

I followed the two and was lightly pushed by the third. I sat next to Kaname who chose the corner seat. Hikaru sat on his left and Masaomi, my right. I looked to the elders for guidance of what was to be talked about.

"Honestly," Started Hikaru. "I would have thought one of the more pompous or notable brothers would have explained this."

"You see Ema, there are certain types of vampires in the world. Our history ranges from long ago, creatures born from the darker times and evolved further and closer to humans. Many nowadays vampires along their lines have lost the fullness of their lineage. They intermingle with humans and halfbreed. This results in typical vampires of today. There are other ways, but this is the most common. Purebloods, like us, have the same blood strength as our beginning ancestors. Unlike those who have sullied themselves with the weaker blood of humans. We are viewed as stronger than others, and others respect us as royalty."

I listened intently to Masaomi's explanation. I for the most part understood this. Yet the first thing I sought to question was unrelated. "Ema?"

Masaomi looked at me. "That's your name isn't it? Are you alright?"

"Are you?" I asked bluntly but politely. "You don't usually call me by my first name." Kaname burst out chuckling on my other side.

The doctor shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I've called you Ema before. Besides, that's your name isn't it? I figured it was due time we start calling you other than Hinata or those other random nicknames you lot have given her." This time he gestured to his brothers.

"Pancake." Kaname spoke.

"Bitch-chan." Hikaru echoed.

"Chii." On the other side of the couch a soft voice spoke up. Louis lay there with an arm slung over his eyes. I didn't even see him there.

I couldn't help but tilt my head as the brush of memories entered my thoughts and left.


	25. Chapter 25

**So first off, chapter 21? I added Tsubaki's POV at the bottom so if you want to go back and read that small part, cool. I added something new.**

 **I hated doing Wataru because on one part, he is a cute energetic kid that likes sweets, and on the second part, he is KINDA mental. You know Kanato. But in any case I really need to ignore the fact I go from one topic to another bit to quickly.**

 **Also, a chapter solely in the POV of Ema's friends? Consider it done. I already know what chapter would be perfect for it.**

 **If you ever think something could be written better or have an idea, comment and tell me it. 75% chance I'll screw it in somewhere and make it sound right.**

* * *

"Chii."

For some reason the name sparked memories. I recall my father calling me it at various times. As well as a little squirrel I kept around. As silly as it sounded, when I was younger I was pretty sure I could speak with this little grey squirrel that would stick around the house. I don't know what happened to him after I left. I just hoped it was all right.

I planned on asking Louis why he called me that but he left before I could. Masaomi went to work. Kaname and Hikaru disappeared, literally, leaving me alone. Despite the doctor telling me it was best to rest up, I went to the roof to grab the sheets. I felt fine and thus so saw no reason not to.

A warm gust of wind blew me backwards a step as I went out onto the roof. It was actually quite nice up here, with benches, plants, rails, and a lovely view. Yet my mind drifted back to when I was last up here. Hikaru left many questions unanswered that night, and I doubted I would get to know them any time soon.

The brothers tended to leave larger sheets up here to dry by the sun or wind. I folded the few that were still there and ventured to see if there were any clothes in the top floor washer but first grew tempted to look over the rail.

Right under me, a figure knelt along the vegetation growing in the beds alongside the house. Iori tended to some flowers moving as silent as a ghost. I watched the silver dot beneath me for a little bit. It went together I supposed. The colorful, vibrant plants and his silent, desolate self coinciding. Suddenly he paused and tipped his head back. My heart leaped as I pushed myself off the railing to avoid being spotted, even though it was to late. My heart stopped the moment his eyes found me.

Hurrying off I grabbed the brothers laundry and made route. The laundry was kept and done on the top floor because apparently it was the best washer and dryer. They were already organized in their respective groups so all they needed to do was be delivered.

Taking the elevator and wobbling down the halls, I was relatively uninterrupted. The only hindrance was little Wataru who barreled into me with such force I barely managed to stay upright. The preteen leaned onto me dizzied and glanced up. "Oh. Hey Hinata. What's up?"

Kaname and Hikaru burst down the hall in full force just as Wataru had. They stopped a few feet from us. Wataru ducked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He stuck a blue-tinted tongue out at his elders.

"Rather poor barricade." Hikaru clicked. "I rather think that Kaname was a better block."

The suave monk winked. "Is that why you always call me a blockhead? In any case I think its best that you and your little ally come along silently. Right Pancake~?"

Wataru grabbed the rim of the basket saving me from awkwardly responding. "Are you doing laundry? Whose?"

"Um Louis', Fuuto's, yours, and maybe Subaru's." I recounted.

Kaname's face scrunched up in annoyance or disgust. "Really? You're _still_ chores for the brothers? After what we just went through earlier. Do you _like_ playing the role as maid? That's not necessarily a bad thing but..."

"Mine!" Wataru shouted startling all of us. "My clothes! Masaomi said he could take me out to get ice cream later if I clean my room! If I don't get to them now I might not get to it later, then no ice cream!"

Hikaru deadpanned at him. He chuckled placing his lightly tinted nails on his head. "No...that's not...that's not going to work..."

The child grabbed my arm and dropped a small stuffed animal in front of the boys. Kaname leaped forward and did _something._ I didn't really see because Wataru was tugging me back. He muttered something. I watched as his stuffed toy came to life and quickly started advancing on the two. Two bats came from down the hall behind Kaname.

What else happened I didn't see. The next thing I knew I was in a room with bright colors and various stuffed animals. Wataru let out a sigh flopping onto his bed.

I'd never been in the child's room and I was too nervous to even breathe. But after a moment I felt I had no choice. "What exactly was that all about?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and started to whine. "Ehhh. We were in one of the sitting rooms and it ended up with Hikaru trying to spray me with his perfume or cologne or whatever. And Kaname stole my Usa-chan!" He exclaimed sitting up.

The frown on his face made it look like he just as young and innocent. He held his arms straight out and the bear he had tossed appeared there. He checked it over for injuries before clutching it tightly. I nearly never saw him without either the bear or the bunny.

"Yes but what happened in the hall? How did you do that? I know some of the brothers have some abilities..." It only made sense considering how keen the brothers could be and how easily they moved from place to place so quickly. And it didn't take much to figure out how strong they were.

He nodded absently. "Kana-kun and I have the ability to make familiars."

"Familiars?" I put down the basket and started sorting through to see which clothes could fit an eleven year old.

"Dumby." He muttered placing down the bear. It was brown with a large head, little vest, and a black eyepatch on it left eye. "A familiar is when I take a nonliving object and make it living at my biding. Though that wasn't what I did for the two. I transferred a soul from hell into Teddy to fight Kaname's watcher bats. See?"

The bear stood up on its hind legs suddenly as I stood. This was a mistake seeing as it launched itself at me clutching onto my neck. I fell to the ground under the force that it initially hit. It beat at me with its stubby arms cotton arms. I had a feeling it could do a lot more but it probably wouldn't be smart to question it now.

Wataru walked over and picked it up. "Yeah they're not that good yet. My best works are in another room. Maybe I can show you them later?" He bounced with a childish glee, manic filling his bright eyes. I agreed regardless.

He cheered and started grabbing his clothes. When I moved to help he shooed me away saying that if I helped than Masaomi would think I did all the work or he was slacking. Before I left he made sure to remind me that if I get the chance I should try to get his bunny back.

I doubted I would be able to get that back but it didn't really matter. I headed to Azusa's room next. My initial plan was to go do Fuuto's clothes first but I wasn't sure I - or he- was ready for that yet. And considering Azusa's room was on the same floor I settled for his. It wasn't a shocker to see Tsubaki down the hall taking a call either. He only spared me a glance before going back to concentrating on whoever was on the other side.

I knocked lightly his twins door wondering if he was even home. I waited a few moments before rapping on the door harder and called his name lightly.

"Hey!" I turned to Tsubaki who moved the receiver away from his mouth. "Just go in." He mouthed walking up. He unlocked the door and pushed it open a notch. He went back to whoever he had on call as if I never existed, striding back to his original position.

I had been in the dark haired mans room before when I was asked to rehearse lines with them. I already how spotless and organized the room was compared to the room on the other side of the wall. I wasn't expecting to find Azusa half on the ground half on his bed. I dropped the basket and rushed to his side.

"Azusa? Azusa! Come on get up." I pleaded lifting up one of his shoulders to push him back on. His arm shoved me back surprisingly. He slowly stood as if his lanky appendages were betraying him.

When he had fully risen he still didn't speak. But I noticed he left his glasses on the floor. I carefully moved to pick up his glasses from by his feet. He still didn't move when I stood on my tiptoes to place them back on properly. "You look more yourself with them on." I gulped.

"Thank you." Azusa uttered when I moved back. "I see you've brought laundry. I had forgotten I had some left up there."

He took a step to grab them when his legs gave out from under him. He clutched his head. "Azusa! Forget the clothes. Are you alright?" I placed a hand on his forehead. He waved me away sitting himself on his bed.

"I'm fine. I guess I just haven't gotten much sleep recently." He took a glance at my tilted head. "Fine. I've just been thinking a lot about Tsubaki and I's audition."

I knew what he was talking about and recalled the hug. "It didn't go well?" I asked tentatively.

He sighed a tired sort. "No. Not really. I got the role he was after. Things certainly didn't go well between the two of us. I cant give him the role back and I don't want it. And he's mad that I'm not taking it now."

"I've noticed you guys haven't been so close recently. Is that was caused the split between the two of you?"

"That," Entered a voice. "And other things."

Tsubaki leaned against the doorway. Azusa opened his mouth. "Don't." Warned the white haired. "I don't want it."

The tension was stifling the room. It was amazing that two people close enough to read each others minds could be so cold towards each other. It felt so weird being on the floor between these two.

"You know I cant take that role. You don't want to hear this? I don't want to take it. I only became a voice actor for you." Azusa reasoned.

"Well that was my mistake! Azusa Asahina, if you don't take that role, you're no longer my brother!" He shouted at his bewildered sibling.

Azusa stood. "You cant mean that."

The fury behind Tsubaki's eyes was one I had never seen or wanted to see ever again. Especially not directed at his own brother. "Oh I mean it. Do you think I care about what you want to do or not? You might as well be tossing away your career. Do you _understand_ that? Everybody wants it to be so give the people what they want!" In a rage he disappeared from the doorway.

Azusa ran to pursue but fell feet from the door. I rushed to his side only to be taken by the shoulder and tossed out the room. The last thing I saw before his door slammed magically was him kneeling on the floor clutching his hands to his chest. Tsubaki was nowhere to be seen in the hall.


	26. Chapter 26

I tried the door knob for it to be locked. Frantically I thought about trying to run and find Tsubaki but there was a chance he had teleported out, and the fact I doubted he would care.

My legs carried me down the hall. I had always seen the two so close. To the point it seemed like they knew every single thing about each other. For them to be so repulsed by their other was startling. Before I knew it, or thought about what a bad idea it was, I was rapping on Fuuto's door. When nothing happened I tried again harder.

A muffled grumbling came from inside until the door opened. "What do you want pancake?" He spat.

"I brought you you're laundry." I let out dryly once my voice worked. The look he gave me was just as dry.

He started to slam the door shut. Without hesitating I called out to him again. "I think somethings wrong with Azusa!"

The door paused an inch from closing and opened again. "What are you on about?"

"Azusa keeps fainting and he's weak! But every time I try to help he pushes me away. I don't know what to do now-"

He yanked me into his room and spun me so I landed unceremoniously with my behind on his carpet. It only occurred to me this was my first time alone with him since the incident when his door clicked closed. Heck, I only just woke up and was already getting into heaps of trouble.

Fuuto padded into the room and stood over me glowering. He realized what he was doing and stepped back with resignation on his face. "Look, I know what I did at school was wrong. I only meant to take a bit to scare you. But your blood was so delectable. So...rich, strong... _familiar_. I couldn't stop. You reduce us to...beasts with craving." His head flipped to me. "Why is it like that?"

"If it is like that then why wont Azusa take any? Why does he refuse to drink and try to get better? If he is so ill why won't he admit he needs help?" I asked derailing the conversation in hopes of getting back to Azusa's needs.

"Maybe he doesn't want your help. You're just a sacrifice. Why do you want to help so much?"

"Because," I glanced down and saw my hand had moved towards my hidden cross. "I care about the brothers."

He stayed silent for a moment after that. I wondered if I had said anything wrong. I didn't even really know _what_ I had said. Did I care about the brothers? As I contemplated this, he grabbed my arm again and started to drag me out the room.

"F-Fuuto? What at are you-" I reflexively gasp as he yanks me again as he speeds up.

Without looking back at my struggling form, he explains. "If Azusa really is being like this, we'll need backup. He wont listen to just us. Others will be able to force him."

This made sense, I suppose. Not like I thought he'd act differently with anyone else. But in that case, "Can we find Hikaru and Kaname?"

For the first time, he looked back at me unamused. "Why them?"

"I need something from them. For Wataru."

He sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Their not far anyway."

I let him lead me downstairs to the main living room landing where the two sat snickering. Wataru's Usa-chan sat between them precariously tilted to one side. I had a feeling that Wataru wouldn't be quite so happy about his bunnies condition.

"That's what you need to get?" Fuuto whispered loudly next to be. He didn't bother voicing his thoughts on how absurd this was but I wished he would do it quieter. I explained to him as we were on the stairs what his youngest asked of me earlier. This was taking time away from Azusa, he noted, but this was killing two birds with one stone in a way. So now we were crouched behind the protective railing and landings couch.

He growled making his way down the stairs. He didn't try to hide his anger as he approached them in any way. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he crossed the room and turned back to them.

"What side of the bed did you wake up on this morning? The person-didn't-know-I-was-famous angry side or the person-who-does-my-outfits-gave-me-blue-and-orange angry side?" Hikaru teased.

"Oh haha. If you need to know, I was waken up by the lack of my laundry because its in Azusa's room." He growled.

Kaname stretched. "And we need to know this why?" I slowly crept my way down the stairs.

"You care," He said as if he was talking to a child. "Because he's in some mood and is starving himself of blood."

I peered around the corner to see both boys up with their backs facing me. They left their prisoner on the couch unattended. Their attention seemed to be solely on Fuuto so as long as I was quiet I could grab it and leave.

I tiptoed to the couch never once taking my eyes off their backs. I only looked away long enough to grab the bunny that was almost as precious as Teddy.

"Hmm? And what do we have here?"

I squealed in fright and dropped the plush when a voiced crooned in my ear and tight arms wrapped around my frame. So tight I had no choice but to let go and watch it bounce of the couch cushion, then table. My heart was racing so fast I barley registered that Kaname was no longer next to the other two. I told Fuuto to warn me when they turned back around but his genuine look of shock told me Kaname must have teleported.

"A little thief." He continued. "Worse. An ally of the child, come to steal what we stole. Can't have that." If possible, his arms squeezed even tighter.

"Kaname let her go!" I heard Fuuto yell.

Hikaru folded his arms calmly. "He's right. She shouldn't be getting so excited after just waking up." Too late.

"We don't have time for this! Azusa's sick."

Kaname used one of his hands to wave him off. "Yes, yes. The ruse to get us distracted. You're an ally too you know. Hikaru wanna handle him?"

Fuuto stumbled back as Hikaru's gaze fell upon him. "That wasn't a ruse! We're not joking! He's actually sick."

"Then why not tell this to Tsubaki?" Hikaru asked taking a step towards Fuuto.

He stuttered for an answer. "Because they hate each other now!" I cried. They turned to me.

"Azusa got the part Tsubaki has really been wanting. Tsubaki sees it as betrayal and doesn't want anything to do with Azusa and Azusa is too stubborn to acknowledge the fact that he needs help!"

They both regarded me. Kaname's arms slid from around me and settled on my shoulders to keep me upright. I probably looked like a sight, still in my pj's, out of breath, that was taken my the short heartattack I was given, and close to crying.

"You're telling the truth?" Came Kaname's baritone voice above me.

I nodded. "Why would we come down here lying about something like this?" Fuuto vented.

"The bear obviously."

Hikaru lifted a finger. "Bunny actually."

"Doesn't matter. Whose side are you on anyway?" Kaname waved off his brother and turned me around. "If you guys are telling the truth about our brother and its seriousness, we need to know where he is."

"His room."

He straightened to his full height. I could feel his normal suave persona was gone for the moment. "Lets go then."

* * *

 **Goodness this took FOREVER to come out. For some reason Fuuto's encounter and the transition to going to find the other two was SO difficult. This is my second version because I had to do the Fuuto scene all over. But in anycase, I hope you guys like this.**

 **I typically don't notice the favorites and followers count because it doesn't show up on the main description in your Manage Stories category so I was shocked when I was looking at how many recently clicked either, even if its not much, it is to me.**

 **Most of y'all know this area from BC and a lot is going to happen in the next few chapters. Heartache, drama, sadness, panic, manic, worry...love...**

 **But in any case, remember to comment if you have particular thoughts, want a certain interaction, feel a brother could use more show time. And enjoy.**


	27. Chapter 27

I was happy that the brothers believed me and decided to check up on Azusa. I really was, on the inside. On the outside I was feeling extremely squirmish and nervous. As well as concerned for Azusa.

But that concern was overshadowed by the unease. Every few steps we took Hikaru would glance behind at me for some reason with his piercing contemptuous look. His stare, I felt, could make adults at unease. I didn't even get why he kept looking back. It was only my clutching Wataru's bunny that kept me from hiding.

"Something wrong imouto-san?" He asked while keeping a serious aura.

"N-no. Just worried about Azusa. Wa-wait, imouto?" I gasped.

He shrugged not turning around. "That is your guise for being with us, is it not? Besides I'm sure Tsubaki could agree with the sentiment."

"What sentiment?" Came from the said vampire. It was like he hadn't moved from earlier.

"Tsubaki! For your sake I hope what we've been hearing isn't true." Kaname warned.

He pushed himself off the wall, shoving away his phone. "And _what_ exactly have you heard?"

Kaname shook his head. "Just step aside. We're here to see Azusa." He spared Fuuto and I a fleeting glance before pounding on Azusa's door. I could understand that he didn't want what we said to be true, wanting only the best for each of his siblings.

Simply Fuuto and I just wished that Azusa wasn't as good of an actor when physically ill. True to it, Fuuto never saw Azusa, only going off what I told him. If in the case I was proved wrong, we would be in trouble. Or really me.

"Azusa come out!" He called pounding away my thoughts.

A weak call that I barely heard answered back. "Who is it?" Kaname furrowed his brow and banged his fist louder. "It's me Azusa! Can't you tell?"

He must have heard an answer that my hearing couldn't detect. Or he was worried about the lack of answer for he shoved the door open quietly calling his brothers name.

He gasped and shot into the room. Hikaru and Tsubaki peered in afterwards. Tsubaki stumbled away and became frozen in spot.

"Azusa? Azusa! Hikaru, Tsubaki get Masaomi! Now, hurry!" Hikaru disappeared in spot without pause. "Tsubaki, now! Go get help!'

Mouth agape and violet eyes wide, one would have thought he had seen a ghost. Even as Kaname shouted from the room, he stayed there until Fuuto shoved him and rushed into the room. I followed.

On the ground was Azusa. Kaname held his head comfortingly in his lap. "What..." Tsubaki could barely form his gaping lips. "What is going on..."

Hikaru returned with Masaomi not long after. "Hey, I heard what happened. Ema, can you call a hospital." He told me rushing to his brothers aid.

* * *

"He's stable."

I tore my gaze from the window looking into Azusa's hospital room. Masaomi stood next to me doing the same. "I noticed your worry." He gestured to the glass. "Azusa will be fine. Most likely he will be staying here for a bit, but nevertheless. So you can probably go home now. I don't want to keep you too long."

I hadn't realized my worry was apparent. His skin was so much paler than before, almost chalk white. With his glasses off, hair strewn, and oxygen mask on, he looked practically dead.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"The drugs he's on will keep him asleep for the next few hours, probably until morning. And he will need to go through a few tests to be sure."

I almost didn't want to leave, but I was of no use here. "Should I call Tsubaki?"

He brightened. "Could you? Tell him not to worry. And could you phone Natsume as well?"

I couldn't resist his infectious smile. Somehow he just gave off a feeling that everything _was_ actually fine. "I'll call them."

Masaomi's hand came to rest on the back of my head in an almost fatherly gesture. "Thank you for being here. It's really appreciated." My eyes softened.

I started down the hall only to turn back around. "Will you be coming home as well?"

A smile graced his features wide enough to show teeth without fangs. "I'll be home soon. I just have a bit of work to do here first. I'll be back before daylight."

With that reassurance, I let myself out from the hospital.

It was pitch dark by the time I arrived home. The only person left in the living room was surprisingly Tsubaki. The white haired male was bent over leaning on his thighs. He only glanced up when I padded over to him.

"How...is he?" He asked.

"He's going to be alright." I sympathized. He seemed so drained. "Are you alright?"

He choked a dry laugh. "Alright? Alright? How can I be alright when I put my brother in the hospital?"

"Tsubaki you didn't put Azusa in the hospital! He has meningitis. That's not your doing."

"But I helped with it!" He leaned back abruptly, placing his hands on his eyes. "You know there's this legend. Where siblings are born together, they share the same soul. They can feel everything the other half feels no matter where they are. No matter how split the soul is, they are always together. I always seriously agreed with this. We always knew each other."

I moved to kneel by him. "Tsubaki?"

"But you know what? I cant feel him." He went on. He clutched his shirt by his heart. "I cant feel him anymore. I feel so cold. Why didn't I notice it earlier?"

"Tsubaki. Your brother is alright. It isn't my place to be offering such advice but maybe you should go visit him." He looked down at me. "It could do you both some good to reconcile."

He shook his head. "I couldn't...After everything I said."

"He wouldn't hold you to that." I offered.

"No. He would eventually forgive me...but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Tsubaki paused in silence for a moment as I stayed kneeling in front of him. Until he launched forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry...This isn't the time to doing this but..."

I patted his arm. "It's alright." And we sat like that for the next while in the dead of the night. I didn't really mind though.

Afterwards he said he was going to go do something. He didn't tell me what though. I could imagine that he didn't want to read a script at the moment and it was about the time that all the brothers were up and about. So lightly brushing where he was off to, to the side of my mind, I jogged to my room to grab Wataru's bunny. I hadn't the time to give it back to him after finding Azusa unconscious.

I found the conflicting ten year old in his room doing his homework at his colorful desk. He didn't stop writing as he spoke. "Did I say you could enter my room?"

I stepped through the doorway. "Your door was open slightly."

"And _that_ is a reason to simply enter my domain? Did your parents _teach_ you manners?"

Despite that I moved next to his bed. "My dad did."

"And your mom?" He asked slightly lifting his pencil from the paper."

My hair brushed against my face as I shook my head. I didn't even realize my barrettes had come out. Let alone when. "I never knew my mom. I was told she died early on. I have no memories of her."

Wataru put his pencil down and leaned back against the chair back. "Our dad died too. I still remember him. But its harder now."

Its true that since I've been here, I haven't seen the brothers parents. It was to my understanding that the brothers had different fathers but the same other. That woman that I've seen in memories.

No, not memories. The brothers, maybe, but not mine. I don't know why that thought occurred. Probably because I was just saying how I had none of my own mother.

"Anyway I brought your bunny back." Wataru spun out of his seat and rushed towards me. Just like earlier, I almost fell back from the force. If not for the doorway I gripped onto.

"Stay with me tonight." He blurted hugging me.

"Wha-"

He started to pull me towards his desk. "I want you to help me with my work. Masaomi's busy. So help me."

"I don't think that they would take all night." I also didn't feel safe or comfortable staying anywhere near Wataru for long periods of time.

Half the time, he was like a little innocent kid that loved pastels and stuffed animals. Other times he seemed more like a troubled, sadistic, creepy child.

But still, maybe he would open up to me more. It wasn't his fault that he was raised a certain way.

"Alright. I'll help."

* * *

 **WOW I need to stop spending a month on these. So next there will be Azusa getting better, love interest showing, trip planning, other POV's-a-coming.**


	28. Chapter 28

When I awoke I instinctively glanced out of the window to see what time of day it was. The sky, I saw, was a deep purple tinted with sparkling stars that filled almost every area of darkness. So I had either slept for a few hours, or I slept for another twenty-four hours. Actually, upon realizing that I had been asleep, the room started to register in my mind.

It was Wataru's room. The last thing I remembered was helping him with some of his work and studying. So how did I get onto his bed? Apparently I was still somewhat out of it considering it had taken me thus long to realize that the owner of this room was curled next to me on the bed. At times like these, you could easily look past the sadistic side of the boy, and only see the cute child within that he rarely showed. Without thinking much of it, I ran my fingers through his salmon colored strands.

But of course as I should have suspected, he opened his eyes to stare up at me. But he didn't look annoyed or angry. He just smiled and sat up.

"You're awake! Good. Follow me." He hopped off of the bed. I watched as he shuffled to the door in his bunny slippers. Wataru turned back to me when his hand was on the doorknob. "Well? I don't have all day." He held his hand out.

I hesitantly got out of bed and took his outstretched hand. The smaller pulled me down the hall seemingly with a purpose I didn't understand. "Wataru? Where are we going?"

He glanced back at me without slowing his speed. "Well to the kitchen of course!" I didn't think it was that obvious.

"You helped me out with my work for a little while but then you started to get sleepy, so we took a break. And now we're gonna get some food to help us consentlate." He stopped suddenly. "Unless you don't want to help me anymore. And you fell asleep 'cause you were bored."

I wasn't going to correct his pronunciation of concentrate at the moment or tell him I didn't want to help so I just shook my head. "No Wataru. It's fine. I like working with you." I answered truthfully.

He grinned and started bounding down the hall still grasping my hand. To say the least I had some troubles keeping up with the exuberant little child. He didn't pause again until we reached the banister above the main living room. There sat some of the brothers against the view. For some reason I couldn't help but take in the view. Behind the couch were large expanses of curtain-less windows. And from up here you could see the tops of all the houses on the horizon caked in a starry expanse of a backdrop. It just seemed surreal to see the brothers in such a calm aura, instead of their usual menacing one.

Wataru locked on to the view I was gazing at and awed aloud. He tugged me down the stairs with him forcing me to take at least two at a time. Even as we reached the bottom he didn't stop pulling. "Wataru. Stop before you rip Ema's arm off." Masaomi scolded as Wataru plopped us down on the couch.

"Sorry Masa-bro. Sorry Ema." That was the first time I had heard him say anything remotely apologetic. I nodded to show it was alright. What was going on?

Wataru leaned over the edge of the couch reaching a hand towards the windows. "They're so shiny tonight!" He awed.

The eldest glanced back with a nod. "Mmm. I suppose they are tonight." My eyes lingered on each of the brothers and the sky. Especially Wataru, still reaching out.

"You're lucky." I said slightly under my breath. Yet somehow it was still enough to catch the attention of each.

"What?" Subaru gawked from beside me.

I shrugged, embarrassed to have even been heard, let alone having said something like that. "It's just that...In a way you're lucky. Most people go to sleep as soon as it starts to get dark, not finding any reason to stay up. But you guys stay up at different times. So you can see and enjoy all the aspects of the night that most people forget about."

The was a pause of silence, broken by Fuuto. "It's just some stars. Who cares? You must be a real airhead to be interested in such a thing." He scoffed.

Masaomi swatted the younger away. "Now, now Fuuto. She has a point. There are a lot of aspects of the night to be appreciated just as there are in the day. Though admittedly, none of us probably ever take the time to enjoy that either. Not like we used to..." He trailed off on that thought.

"So night excursions are what you're interested in?" Kaname asked coyly flipping something in his hands.

Hikaru leaned forward. "What are you trying to sell Kaname?" The monk shrugged.

"Just something ingenious."

Ukyo sighed. "I'll be the judge of that." He grabbed whatever it was Kaname handed. "Club Budda? Why would we ever-"

"Calm down big bro. We're gonna be having our annual festival soon. The Festival of Lights! Its convenient no? After all we are talking about night fun."

"I don't think your idea of fun is exactly like ours." Iori retorted.

When the flyer made its way to Subaru and I, it was obvious why the others weren't the most keen to the idea. Posed on the front were Kaname and two other men I didn't recognize. "What's Club Budda?"

The monk made his way around the back of the couch and leaned over it in the space between Subaru and I. "Club Budda, my dear Pancake," He cooed softly. "Is the place I work. And if you ever have trouble sleeping or need any wisdom and teachings, find me. Ow-!"

I winced, practically feeling the blow. Subaru and Iori shrunk upon noticing Ukyo behind him. Somehow Ukyo looked more threatening than ever with a frying poised dangerously. Kaname was rubbing the back of his head. "Come on Ukyo no need to go that far."

"Disgusting, filthy excuse for a brother. And you dare to act in such a way in our home. _No one_ will be hearing your teachings today or ever."

"Well I think its a great idea Kaname," Masaomi spoke up. All heads spun his way. "It would be good for Azusa and Ema to get away for a bit to _properly_ to recover."

I glanced away at his blatant, pointed look. "Besides," He continued. "The youngers also should getaway from the stress of upcoming exams."

Ukyo sighed placing down his pan. "Well if that's so, I'll contact the rest of the family to see if they have the time to come as well. And I'll also make a call to have your passport made."

I gaped at the lawyer. "How did you-"

"I checked many things on the incoming Sacrificial Brides. Surprising though how your father travels and yet you don't even have a passport." He scoffed.

True to par, despite the fact that Father traveled often, I usually stayed home. It's not that I didn't want to go or that he wanted to leave me home alone. He just had to. And I was always alright with that.

"That's fine. Azusa should be out of the hospital in the next few days. Two hopefully. So we can leave in about five days to make it for the festivities. Does that sound like a plan?" Hikaru asked.

"Seems like it."

"I'll check with work."

"Well I'm not about to wait until the blood drive comes back so I'll _have_ to go."

"Can't."

"I see you guys enough as it is."

"Trip, trip, trip, trip, trip, trip, trip, trip!" I put up my hand to mute my laugh as Wataru ran around the couch and tables cheering. It was a shame he didn't like bitter things considering he acted like he ate 100 tons of sugar. I only vaguely noticed Subaru staring at me because of the energy sprite.

He stopped finally in front of me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" He yelled pulling me up and dragging me again towards the kitchen.

"Wataru what are you..."

He stopped short. When he turned around he bore a pouty look as if he was about to cry. "If I don't get my work done, than I'll have to do it over the trip!" He said as means of explanation, then dragged me off to find those snacks.

* * *

 **Okay, tons of reviews this time. SO-**

 **I got a question asking if another set of brothers will show up, like the Mukamis(totally spelt that wrong and totally not looking up how to) or Ukyo's ex showing up. So as some of you may have noticed, I added Kou.**

 **One of Ema's friends at the Café event was a blonde named Kou, who you might recognize as a Mukami. Equally so, when they went to give an unconscious Ema presents, he was the only one absent. So I might add the other brothers depending on if you all would like it as a sort of second book conflict or end of book conflict. I can work that it easily.**

 **As for Ukyo's ex, I have hinted at her multiple times, but she might not come into play until a bit before the Birthday chapter, when Ukyo's rage is top notch. But yes, she will be a thing.**

 **On the note of a b-day chapter, it will not take until October, but just until the chapter lead up to it, which should be in a few if I can make these chapters longer. Which I really need to do.**

 **Some brothers a=may stop calling her pancake but others wont. Especially in the next chapter. (Insert evil face) But in most cases like Tsubaki, its turns into more of a pet name rather than a mean one. Or in Futo's case, a name to make him and her remember that he is rude and not nice. (Like little tsundere)**

 **She will ABSOLUTLY go on a date with one of her male friends in the next two chapters. Seems like a fun day for the brothers to spy on get jealous.**

 **I did get the idea of leaving Wataru's room and find the brothers from a commenter but I didn't realize it would be a whole chapter. Just happened to be a perfect scapegoat and leeway to the presenting of the trip idea.**

 **And a July 4 chapter would have been cool. But yeah. Japan. But if you know any Japanese holidays that a chapter could be about. let me know.**

 **WHY IS THIS END NOTE ALMOST AS LONG AS THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!? Gotta make these things longer.**


	29. Chapter 29

This would be the third time I visited the hospital in the past two days. First when Azusa was initially taken to the hospital. Second when I went to bring Azusa his movies and manga that he had asked for to occupy his time. Unfortunately Tsubaki had been there so I decided to leave them be for the day. When I got back I showed Wataru and Iori how to bake and fed Fuuto.

This time I was fairly sure that he would be alone. Tsubaki and all other brothers had gone to work for the day, the youngers hung out at the residence playing video games. A ghost of a smile slipped across my features as I recalled Yusuke screaming out in frustration as Iori beat him by a landslide at a game he rarely if ever played.

I shook that off as I passed through the glass doors into the cool building. The receptionist happened to be the same one from my past two visits so there wasn't much to do other than a quick sign in.

Azusa, surprisingly, wasn't in his room. His bed was just done being made a nurse.

"Do you know where Azusa Asahina is?" I asked.

The man looked up. "He might be on the roof. I know he's probably just around somewhere." I thanked him quickly and left.

When I got to the roof I didn't automatically notice him. The top of the hospital was linked with bars that raised high for safety. Most often one wouldn't even think of venturing to the roof in such places. But this was similar to the residence with benches and trees.

It wasn't until the low winds stopped whipping my hair that I noticed the pale figure in blue patient cloths standing solitary by the rail. "Azusa?"

When the one in question turned to face me I couldn't help but bound over to him.

Once within feet he rested a hand on my head. "Ema, it's good to see you. Why are you smiling like that?" It occurred that as soon as he noticed me, a giddy smile had overcome me in ways I could not suppress.

"You heard me from way over there." I answered simply. That was a feat that he couldn't pull off just the other day and thus so, was a reason to be happy for.

He paused not quite understanding then smiled as well. "I suppose I did. That means I'm getting better, huh? How have things been?"

"The others are planning a trip to a festival Kaname's work is holding."

He dropped his hand. "A trip? That's a bit...spontaneous for them."

I shrugged. "Masaomi said it would be good for the two of us to get a break after recent events and the others should rest before upcoming exams."

"That's true I suppose."

Azusa went back to looking out past the bars. While he contemplated this, I stole a second to adjust the bag in my grip. Even Yusuke had struggled with it originally. Then again he rarely used his abnormal strengths and abilities.

He noticed me, further proving his senses were improving. "Oh! Are those the items on the list I asked for?" He reached forward to take them so I pulled back a step.

"You're still not yourself! I can take these down to your room if you want. I don't really know why I didn't just leave them while I was down there but I guess I was just too in a hurry-"

In the midst of my ramble he grabbed the bag from me and held it at his side. "Hush. I'm fine really. I'll be back to normal in no time at all."

"Glad to hear you're so confident Azu." I heard a certain voice actor say from behind me.

Tsubaki stood there with one hand on his hip smiling. No, more of a smirk. Like he was planning something. Something that I didn't want to be involved with.

"Don't you think it would be quicker getting better if you had something to drink? It'll boost you up! It always does me." He looked at the two of us imperceptibly.

"I feel fine Tsubaki. I don't really need any pick me ups right now." Azusa said.

"I know you have a vampire doctor Azu. I'm positive she would have recommended something like this by now."

His twin shook his head. "No need."

"Really?" Tsubaki strode over to me. He turned me to face Azusa and pinched my chin. "Look at this one in the face and tell me you don't want a drink in the _least_."

He said nothing at all. Tsubaki sighed and let go. I thought he had given up when he leaned closer. "If you wont partake then perhaps I will."

I only barley felt the fangs when the albino was shoved aside. Tsubaki stumbled back glowering fiercely. "What. The. Heck. Azusa." He gritted out.

Azusa was breathing heavily, I noted, and glaring daggers at his brother. "You heard Masaomi before. You shouldn't really until she gets fully better."

"She _is_ fully better Azusa. We both know you're acting like this because you feel the same as me. You're trying to get in the way!"

The two being at a standoff was odd. They had made up with each other yesterday, but now they were back to fighting. I voiced these concerns aloud.

Azusa answered. "We are back to being as thick as thieves. But I just need to let this one know that I will not give up. I'm going to compete right along side you, and I. Will. Win."

Tsubaki smiled. Interestingly enough he didn't look upset. Just determined now. "If that's how you'd like to play it." And he disappeared. I would never understand just how they did that.

* * *

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank you?" He asked a bit harsher than I would have realized.

I nodded. "For helping me with Tsubaki."

He scoffed moving towards the bars and leaning his arm on them. "Azusa?" He spun around and was in front of me in a matter of seconds. "A-Azu…"

"I don't deserve your thanks. Because he was right."

"What do you..." He grasped both of my forearms. The bag of DVD's and manga dropped with a clash.

"I didn't help you for the right reasons. I dislodged my twin from your presence because I couldn't stand any longer for him to be here. He is right. I am in his way. Because I cant stand the thought of him having you more than me. I'm sorry."

Before I could ask why, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle but definitely there. After a few moments, Azusa straightened.

He still grasped my arms. "When I saw you here, so relieved, I couldn't help but to feel something, as I have the past times. I will not compete to lose."

* * *

I was outside the hospital on my way home when a horn blew from beside me on the road.

"Need a ride?" Natsume asked as he reached over to unlock the door on my side. I quickly nodded and jumped in before the light could change colors.

Right after that little incident on the roof, Azusa went back to his room to rest. He took the bag as well, so the amount of rest he will probably be getting depends on who you talk to.

I stayed up on that roof for many more minutes after. I still could barely comprehend what had happened. First and foremost, Azusa kissed me and told me he wouldn't give me up to others, including Tsubaki. I probably would have stayed up there for at least an hour if not for a bat overhead squeaking.

"Is there something wrong?" Natsume asked startling me out of my thoughts.

"Only that you're not a bat." I said without much thought.

It took me around 14 seconds to realize what I had said. My eyes widened. Natsume was staring at me out of the corner of his eye with a look of confusion. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking I..."

"It's fine," He reassured. "I just don't want to know what was on your mind at that moment."

We pulled into the Residence right after. Natsume got out of the car with a smile tinting his face before I could say anything to him. I hurried to follow.

As soon as I stepped away from the car, I was embraced in a warm hug from none other than the orange haired worker. He pulled back enough so I could look up at him.

"Try not to walk such far distances from now on. You might get injured or lost, alright? Maybe after exams I can take you to a local arcade with Wataru and Yusuke."

That list was fine by me, but still. "Aren't you missing a brother in between those two?"

The coy grin settled back on his features. "Nope."

"You're forgetting me." Natsume jerked and slammed into his car hood. Subaru stood in his place red faced. His fist was also red in contrast to his other white clenched knuckles.

"Don't touch her. Don't even come near this house." He barked.

Natsume straightened still holding his jaw. "Why? Am I not allowed to touch something precious to the family? I am a member after all. Something _you_ seem to easily forget."

"You're the one who seems to forget things easily. I wont lose to a quitter like you." Subaru replied with the same amount of determination as Tsubaki.

"And yet," Natsume said. "You're the one to easily quit. Your want to become professional leaves something to be desired."

Subaru took a step forward. "Why you-"

Without thinking much of it, I stepped between the two brothers laying one hand on Natsume's chest and the other on Subaru's raised fist. If they wanted, they could easily get past me.

"You're siblings! Why are you bickering like this?" I cried. First the twins, then them. I didn't understand the cause for the fighting but obviously it had something to do with me. "I grew up as an only child. I don't get why you don't care for how important a siblings bond and presence is."

The basket ball player scoffed and went back towards the residence. "Like you would understand you...girl...woman...thing."

With him suddenly gone, Natsume turned his head giving me a good view of the now visible bruise marking his features. "Just because we bicker, it doesn't mean we don't care for each other. It's only natural that we fight once in a while."

I shook my head. "That's not once in a while! You and Subaru hate each other! And why that to start a fight?"

"That? You mean you? Subaru and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but this time was all on you."

"All on me?"

He nodded.

"I-I need to go..." I rushed off. Still not many of the brothers were home, and those who were here were asleep.

I stopped. When did I start thinking of the residence as a home? When I first arrived it was nothing more than a prison filled with beasts. And even now, it still felt like there were beasts lurking.

The only reason I came in was to grab some documents Ukyo had given me the day before and my coat. Now that I had those I made my way downtown. Natsume was gone by the time I left and I didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed.

I've wandered around a lot with my friends when I was younger. They would drag me shopping or to a new restaurant or attraction that I wouldn't have gone to in another situation. So I knew where the building Ukyo mentioned was.

I'd never seen a family register so I was eager to see what sort of information would be on one. Anything to push away the days events.

What I read made me drop the register.

* * *

 **This chapter has been done for over half a month but it aggravated me so much. If you guys want Valentine's Day chapter, give some suggestions on what it should include.**

 **If you've seen BC you know what the next chapter will entitle. Then the next chapter will be the day with the friends. (Cough) boy (Cough) For the spying, what sort of POV do you want to see? I think I have an idea already but I wanna see what others think.**

 **As for the next chapters, you will get an in depth of why Ema has been sent to the House of Beasts.**


	30. Chapter 30

_Buzzz-Buzzz-Buzz-Buzz_

I'd stopped keeping track of how many times my cell rang. My mind whirled with all the things happening. It was too much to process at one time.

Too much to even attempt.

I was unwanted. That was it. So there was no reason to even answer my cell. I was only to be used either way. There was no care, no love. I was pawned off by two fathers for goodness sake! My first couldn't have wanted me. Unless he died or some sort, there shouldn't be any reason why I was given to Rintarou. And despite the fact that he said he loved me in the diary, he still sent me to the wolves.

My mind rammed to a halt for a second. That was such an odd phrase to say, yet it seemed so right for the moment.

Hikaru had told me that I was sent by the church as a Sacrificial bride.

I clicked it off to have some peace to myself.

"Aren't you going to even see who it is?" I raised my head to see Natsume a distance away.

I shook my head.

He walked towards my bench. "Shame. Kaname gave me a call saying you didn't come back home. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?" He stopped.

"What do you mean why?"

I clenched the document. "Nobody really wants me with me. I'm only there to give."

"What made you think that all of a sudden?" I refused to answer. "Well I should at least call Ukyo and say I found you."

I started. "Please don't!" Settling back down, I went again. "I don't want to go back right now. I know I have to at some point, but not now."

"...You really won't tell me anything right now?"

I shook my head.

"Then at least follow me back to my apartment. It's better than this cold isn't it?" I started drizzling as soon as I got into the building to collect my papers. It was my original intent to get them and hurry back home. There were obvious problems with that now.

I followed him to his apartment. We were met with the same greeting as last time somewhat. Natsume padded in dropping of his things as the cats pawed at my lower legs to say hi. I smiled at the both comparing their traits with the actual ones back at the residence.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Natsume asked taking the cats attention off me.

"Mmm-mmm." I hummed.

"Well then at least go take a shower. That always makes me feel better."

I ended up doing just that because he was right; showers did make feel better. He loaned me a sweater and drawstring sweats in his smallest size that were still way too large for me. But they were comfy. so there was no reason to complain.

When I walked out, Natsume was on the floor by his desk writing something. I had a feeling his life was always as simple as that.

He looked up when he heard me. "Hey there. Are you ready to talk about things yet?" I stayed silent. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that everyone was so worried. But if you need anything, you can just talk to me."

"I know. I just don't want to be that much trouble." I said.

He watched me carefully. "You said something like that before. What's up with that?" I figured I at least owed it to him to give an explanation after all this effort from him. I went to my bag to grab the cause of all this.

"It's my family register. I went to go get this earlier."

He took it from hands and started to read over it. "Ukyo said that's probably where you went, but it was closed at the..." He cut himself short, and I assumed that's where he saw the family listings.

 _Hinata Rintarou  
Relationship: Adopted father_

Sensing he was going over that part in his mind I rushed to continue. "It turns out he wasn't even my real parent. I had an inkling of it when I found his journal but to really see it confirmed! So my real parents probably had a reason to not keep me, but it still hurts thinking that it could be because they didn't want me. And then Rinatarou left me to go to the residence and hasn't contacted me since. He and the church were the ones to have sent me here so, he didn't want me either. And neither do the brothers!" I was left breathless from that quick explanation.

After a brief period of silence, only interrupted by a cats yawn, Natsume spoke again, slowly. "What makes you think the brothers don't care for you?"

"Well its not really that. Its as if the brothers have been fighting more often now that I've joined them. Their always at odds and..." Azusa randomly kissing me popped into my head. "It seems to revolve around me. Just the other day Kaname and Iori were at odds as to who to take me to see Azusa." In any case neither won the liberty.

He dropped the register on the table. "Brothers will be brothers. there is no stopping them at that. And they fight over you because they care for you. Their not used to be nice, especially to a sacrificial bride, but I think that they really do like you. You've yet to give them reason not to. And if their feelings are anything like mine-" He stopped himself short. "I'm sorry, but it seems like this will be the second time you've had to sleep on my couch."

"It's fine, really. But you really should get a bed. It's not healthy to sleep on the couch always."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but it's a big couch. and I don't sleep much anyway."

"Natsume!"

"Go to bed. I'll be right next, on the floor, where I also tend to sleep a lot."

I pouted at his stubbornness. "Well I cant go to _bed_ since there is none!" I flopped down onto the green sofa with my back towards him before he could say anything else.

I heard him chuckle again before a blanket was thrown over me and the lights were turned off.

* * *

When I woke up that morning, Natsume wasn't there. So I took to fixing some breakfast for when he came back. I'd just put an omelet on the table and was going back to put some more down when I saw Natsume sitting there. I jumped but he didn't seem to notice. "Do those jerks get meals like this everyday?"

I placed down some orange juice and resisted the urge to ask if he always suddenly pops in from nowhere. Instead I asked, "Do you go out for a run every morning." He seemed a bit sweaty and had on shorts and a t-shirt so I assumed.

"Yeah, I owe it to Subaru, I figure."

"Subaru?"

"Forget about it. I'm starved. You didn't have to make anything." We ate in peace with Tsubaki occasionally trying to steal his food, and Azusa beg for mine. When he said no, Tsubaki bit his foot. Thus so he ended up putting them on the patio and shutting the door. When he finally sat down again the doorbell rang. He sighed in frustration making me laugh.

"Natsume, it's me." A gentle voice called from the hallway. Louis hesitantly entered with a bag.

"Oh, right." I turned to him. "I called and said you were here when you were in the shower. I figured if I didn't, they would have done something drastic, or stayed up all night to find you." Louis nodded in agreement.

"Natsume called and said...I should come by and...talk with you." He sat down at the end of the table and pulled out a lovely salmon colored dress with buttons going down the middle. "But first I'd like to doll you up."

"Are you sure? Don't you have to be heading back to others soon?" Natsume asked.

Louis looked between us. "But...she's a girl."

"Alright. I'll head back then. You two, do you." He said.

Louis had me change into the dress then started on my hair by the couch. He put it into a loose side ponytail going down over my right shoulder, with a pretty flower hair tie. He also brought a hat that matched the dress perfectly. While he was tidying it up I felt like apologizing. Out of the thirteen, Louis, Natsume, Masaomi, and Yusuke drunk the least, Masaomi almost never.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I shouldn't have been so hasty."

"It's fine. As long as you're alright. Why did you leave anyway?" He asked.

I showed him the family register and explained the same way I did to Natsume. When I finished he decided we should go to the park. Placing the hat on my head he led me out. Not without letting the cats back in first.

In the park he insisted on getting into of the boats on the lake. I made no argument against it. He rowed the boat for a while.

"I've just wanted to go on one of these for a while now. It's so nice here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. But why did we come here?" I had to admit this was an incredibly nice day for a boat ride on the lake. We weren't alone either. Others took to the other side of the lake and others strolled along the paths. The sky was incredibly bright this early morning with large puffy clouds as white as marshmellows.

Louis stopped paddling and let us drift under a tree with large expansive branches on the shore. It probably wasn't good for him to stay out for so long, but at the same time, he had offered first off.

It a minute before he finally spoke. "I wanted you to know I know how you feel."

I immediately started to doubt it, believing he was trying to empathize. He had grown up surrounded by twelve others, so how could he possibly understand or even know anything?

But I didn't voice this and he continued. "I was adopted...when I was two." Oh. "I came from an orphanage. Our mother treated me like I was her own. I owe everything to her. The younger brothers don't know this. But everyone from Masaomi to Natsume know. Even though I only missed an insignificant year, I still always felt...strange. I was always conscious that I wasn't one of the others. My mother helped me, and made me feel welcome. But for the longest time it didn't feel like enough."

He leaned back staring up through the leaves. "That's what made me conscious of it. She made me feel like I _was_ an Asahina. So I noticed everyone's quirks and how mine were different. But as I grew older I realized we were family. And that's all there was to it."

I had not idea. I would have never guessed he wasn't related. I mean all the brothers look and act different but still. "But I'm not related. And I have no siblings. My "father" was never even around as a kid." I said using air quotes.

He shook his head gently. "You _...are_ apart of this family. You don't want to know how frantic some became when you didn't come back after so long. We're taking a trip because of you."

"And Azusa." I pointed out.

Louis just smiled and grabbed the oars. He paddled us to land and led me to a bench. Once again, it was under an expansive tree, which was nice. "Shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Maybe. But I'd..like to..rest...for a little...longer..." His words grew further apart as he leaned back and dozed off. I found it somewhat sweet how he could fall asleep practically wherever. He mumbled one more thing but I could only just make out You're just like her.

Easy as he, I began to feel my eyelids get heavier and my head rested against his shoulder.

* * *

 **This chapter took a long time to write for no apparent reason other than I type, I go off the tab by accident and what's not save goes away and I get too lazy to redo. So now I save every few sentences.**

 **Things brighten up for Ema now!**

 **Does it seem repetitive? I don't want her to seem like a depressed character but I feel like that's how she seems at the moment. If she does, do tell me. That's not what I mean to go for.**

 **Next, Ema's friends and a special occurrence the brothers give her.**


End file.
